The Proposal
by TheAnaGrace
Summary: AU: Set in Season 8, inspired by the romantic comedy 'The Proposal', in which April is a Canadian citizen about to be deported and seeks Jackson's help in order to keep her Visa status in the U.S. Then things change and they eventually realize the fake married life is not that easy when feelings are involved.
1. I

**AN: Set in Season 8, inspired by the romantic comedy 'The Proposal', in which April is a Canadian about to be deported and seeks Jackson's help in order to keep her Visa status in the U.S. Then things change and they eventually realize the fake married life is not that easy when feelings are involved.**

**Inspired by a one shot requested by the lovely ****safooa****.**

**Cover graphic made by Jodie. **

…

**I**

"Can you believe it?" She enters the living room with a letter in hand, announcing her presence loudly. "I'm gonna be deported!"

"Can you take a step?" He moves his head, points to the TV with one hand, annoyed when she walks in front it, stops, blocks what he's watching.

Glancing over at the TV, April puts her hands on her hips, rolls her eyes. He's obviously not paying any attention to what she's saying. "Why are you watching Real Housewives of Atlanta?"

"I-" He feels like he just got caught in the act, like a teenager watching films he's not supposed to watch. His cheeks burn in shame, because these type of shows are usually his guilty pleasure, but he only puts them on when no one's watching. He shakes his head, tries to change the topic. "You're gonna be what?"

"Deported! Read it!" She says once more, sitting on the couch next him, making a 'ugh' sound, before carelessly throwing the neatly folded white piece of paper at him. "It's on the letter. There was something with my Visa and now I'm getting deported."

The letter came in first. Then there was a call and yes, the immigration attorney didn't have the best news when she picked up the phone that morning. Some paperwork she didn't fill out in time and now this. Deported. The news hit her like a hurricane, tearing down her world in less than five minutes.

It isn't even fair. She isn't a criminal, an illegal immigrant who walked across the South Boarder without permission, and not she has anything against them, 'cause she doesn't, but things are simply different when it came to her situation. She's a Canadian citizen, who came to America at the young age of 18 to study Medicine. Why this? Why now?

The attorney said there was nothing else she could do, but pack up and leave. How could she do it? Leave, when her life is here, her job, her friends, her new found home? She would have to leave, and try and reapply after one year away. But Canada? What could she possibly do in the little town she grew up in the North of Canada in the meantime?

Jackson reads the letter, then chuckles. "Not even America wants you." He jokes, resulting on her punching his ribs with her elbow. "Ouch!"

"It's not funny." She goes on. This is not the time to joke around. "I have my life here, my job, everything. The Boards are in less than fifteen days! I can't go back to Canada."

"So what you gonna do?"

"I don't know. I need to come up with a plan." April replies, throws her head back on the couch, looks up at the ceiling. "How to stay in America without my Visa?" She asks herself. Think. She has to think. There has got to be a way.

"Well, you could always get married."

She looks at him instantly. Maybe he's joking again. He definitely is, but the comment is rude, and she feels hurt. She needs help, not someone pointing out her flaws, the fact that she doesn't have anyone, not a boyfriend, that not a single soul has ever loved her yet. "Great. Thanks for the help." She said, snapping the letter of his hands, before fulminating him with her stare and quickly getting up.

"Wait, April?"

"No. Never mind."

…

The night is terrible, and scary, and not because there's an actual storm outside. There's a storm in her mind and her thoughts sound like thunders.

She can't sleep, or find a positon, or ease her mind. This whole situation is driving her insane.

It's 6 am anyways, and nope, sleep is definitely not going to happen now. So, she decides to do what she does best. Pulling away the covers, April walks towards the closet, puts a pair of jeans and a blue floral top on. Before she leaves the room, she grabs her computer.

She's an organized person. How could she let this happen and mess up her Visa?

Screwed. She's simply screwed!

Settling in the kitchen table, with a coffee mug by her side, she spends the rest of the early morning looking for information online, googling similar cases, trying to find another way, but surprisingly enough Jackson's right. Getting married would be the easiest option. But she doesn't have a boyfriend and she's pretty sure she will never have one, because people find her annoying and she has a difficult temper, or so they say.

So what now?

It's suddenly almost 8.30 am. Where did time go? She is going to meet with the immigrant attorney at 9 am. Maybe he can tell her something useful this time, but she doubts it.

She was never a lucky person, or felt special in any type of way. But this is unexpected and she had no freaking clue what the hell she's supposed to do with herself.

April takes another sip. Two cups of coffee later and the caffeine is finally kicking in. She thinks and thinks, but can't see things clearer.

Putting the mug down, she takes a deep breath, runs her mind again through the options, even though her options are pretty much none, especially when it comes to men.

Men, yes, she will need a man if she decides to go through with this. One single man will due. As if that's easy. It's not and she's probably going truly insane, because to go through with this stupid idea, she has to get married in less than a week, needs to find someone in less than 7 days.

Who in the world would be crazy enough to do this for her? With her? The chances are low and the risks are very high, because a fake wedding is still a crime. Then yes, she'd_really_ be a criminal and her clean criminal record would be forever damaged. She'd be known as the idiot red head from Canada who tried to pay a man to marry her only to get deported in the end.

Wait a minute. Pay? No, she could never pay someone to marry her. That would be gross, she'd feel disgusted with herself even if it was only in the papers, not a real marriage at all and she would never have any real wife duties. Still, nope. She wouldn't.

If she doesn't have a fiancé, a real boyfriend, and if she's not going to pay someone, then what's left? Who's left?

That's when he walks into the room, puts his gym bag on top of the kitchen table, in front of her, gives her a quick 'hi', before turning his attention to the fridge.

She watches as he opens the fridge, takes out the milk, then walks to the nearest cabinet, takes out a big spoon, and pours cereal into a cream bowl she bought some time ago when they moved in alone with Alex.

She looks at him, stares almost, taps her fingers on the kitchen wood table. An idea comes to her mind and she's sure she's crazy for thinking about it, but why not?

They're friends. And not like any kind of friends. They're best friends. She would do this for him. She totally would, because this is what friends are for – to help out one another in times of need.

Sure, he's handsome and getting married to her will definitely hurt his future relationships, his dating and love life. To fake a marriage takes more than to fake a wedding. Because a wedding lasts less than ten minutes. A marriage means commitment, a true and loyal relationship, and a real friendship, even between real couples. They have all of those things. Well, except for the part of actually being a couple, but that's a whole different story.

She ponders about it, watching as he lazily eats his cereal, standing with his back against the sink.

Oh gosh, this is embarrassing and she is sure he'll laugh at her. Can she do it? Ask won't hurt, right?

"Jackson-" She starts, but immediately stops when her voices cracks and she realizes her throat is dry.

He raises his eyes from the big bowl of cereal in his hands, with an innocent look. Surely, he has no clue of what she's thinking about and April can't help but to feel guilty for a second. What kind of person has these type of thoughts? What kind of selfish person would even consider getting her best friend involved in her mess?

"About what you said last night-" She clears her throat, feels a knot in her stomach, and closes her laptop gently with one hand, trying to gain time. "You are right."

"What do you mean?" Jackson asks, shoving another spoon in his mouth.

"I mean, I could always get married."

He chuckles with his mouth full, probably thinking she's not being serious. It's a pretty funny picture if you think about it. But it really isn't, because she's about to vomit the two cups of coffee she already had.

"It's the easiest solution and I wouldn't have to go back to Canada."

"And you want me to marry you?"

She gags with his question, surprised, but mostly panicking. He doesn't mean it. She knows he doesn't, because his tone is light and he's obviously kidding. And it's exactly because he doesn't mean it that she feels her cheeks turn bright red, her armpits start producing a crazy about of sweat and if there was a hole in the ground, she'd be face down, hiding in it.

It's when she doesn't reply right away that he gets it. Slowly taking off the spoon out of his mouth, he shakes his head at the same time. "No, no, no…"

"I'm only saying it, because-"

"I'm not gonna marry you!"

Just like that he shattered her to pieces. If only she had a cloth of invisibility, she could disappear from his sight and never come back again. "It would be a small favor."

"No."

"But why? I mean, it's not like it's for real."

"Can't you just order like an online groom, or something?" She'd laugh at his reply if this wasn't a serious issue. "Craigslist?"

"No, that would be illegal and _so_ wrong!"

"Because me, marrying you isn't?" He's panicking, she can tell it by his tone. "This is illegal too, April." He goes on, freezing a hand in the air, one finger pointing at her, then back at him in a fast motion.

"But-"

"There's no way! Nope. No. What the hell are you thinking, April?"

This was a bad idea. Jackson's freaking out now and so is she. Covering her face with the palm of her hands, she lowers her head, shakes her thoughts. She feels desperate. Correction, she is desperate. "I can't go back to Canada. I can't. Oh God!" April pleads, too embarrassed to uncover the shame in her eyes. Why does she keep making a fool out of herself? Damn, April!

"I've got to go now." She retorts, getting up, never looking at him. It's getting late and she has a stupid meeting to attend. "I'm sorry I even asked."

"Where are you going?"

She tells him about the immigration attorney.

He stops, holds his breath and takes a moment to calm himself down. Then, Jackson nods. "I'll go with you."

"You are?"

"Yes." He says, grabbing his bag on the way out. "But no way we're getting married."

…

They're sitting in an ugly office, somewhere downstairs; a fluorescent lamp against the dark brownish walls makes the room look terribly creepy.

Jackson's sitting by her side, quiet, waiting for the attorney to get there. He feels sorry for her, because she doesn't deserve this. She's a good person, a good citizen, a nice girl who's only trying to follow her dreams of being a good doctor, a great surgeon.

There was no way he could marry her, though. It would be wrong and she deserves better. She deserves someone who loves her and not the way he does. Real love, true love. Not the kind of love he shares for her.

Marrying her never crossed his mind. Actually, dating her never crossed his mind. They're best friends and it would be too weird and he knows sometimes friends become closer and things happen, but no. Not with them. He couldn't. She's his virginal friend. She's April Kepner.

He then looks at her with the corner of his eye. She's holding her hands together, playing with her thumbs.

"April-"

He's interrupted when a short, thin man, dressed in a blue suit walks in, closes the door behind him and sits on the other side of the desk.

"Good-morning." She smiles, cleaning her sweaty palms to her jeans before shaking the man's hand.

Jackson plays the scene in his head before it even happens. She's about to hear a stranger dictate her future, and she's going to argue in the usual pitched tone she uses when she's nervous about something, but she will listen attentively, agree with the terms and realize there's nothing left to do.

"And this is-" She introduces him to the attorney when he reaches his hand towards Jackson.

Jackson feels a sudden and sharp feeling on his chest, his heart races, he freezes, wakes up in the moment, understands he can't let that happen, he can't let her go.

"Jackson Avery." He replies, cutting her off. "The fiancé."

April quickly moves her head, wide eyes staring at him in pure shock, confusion spread all over her expression. "The. Fi-an-cé." She repeats, dragging the words.

Jackson nods, shakes the man's hand and notices his suspicious look. There is a red flag and he can see something here is a bit sketchy, probably because she never mentioned a fiancé before, because he has experience when it comes to this kind of situation, because it's almost obvious this all a big fat lie.

"The fiancé?" The attorney asks, with a smirk, reclining in his chair, and opening her file.

She turns to Jackson, raises a brow, and mumbles a silent "What?"

He shrugs his shoulders without an answer. What is he supposed to say? The words came flying out of his mouth before he could control them. What is done is done and she just needs to play along.

"So, I have one question." The attorney speaks again, looking up from the pile of files almost burying him in his desk. "Are you committing fraud to avoid her deportation to Canada?"

They look at the man, then at each other, both bursting in a silly little nervous laughter that could easily give them away.

"What? No."

"That's ridiculous."

The attorney crinkles his nose, crosses his leg, and leans forwards, resting both hands on the desk, on top of each other, lifts his chin and twists his mouth, looking at them closely.

Oh crap! He's got them. Jackson can see it in his eyes, he figured them out and suddenly he feels completely naked in front of a crowd, exposed to his own short lived lie. He's got to fake it. Fake it 'til you make it, right?!

So, he quickly reaches for April's hand. Not moving his eyes from the man's gaze, he misses it at first, touching her thigh and squeezing it, making her jump on her seat. Crap, crap, crap! This is going from bad to worse. "We're engaged. It's recent." He says, finally getting it together.

"Mr Avery, I hope you understand that if you're committing fraud, Miss Kepner will be deported indefinitely and you, sir, will be convicted of a felony punishable with a 250.000 dollar fine and five years in prison."

"Five years in pri-" He can't even complete the sentence as the letters fall dry from his mouth. What did he get himself into?

"But since you're engaged to be married, I will now explain how the process will evolve." The man smiles. "Step one will be a scheduled interview. I will put you in a room and ask you every little question that a _real_ couple would know about each other. Step two, I dig deeper. I talk to your neighbors, colleagues at work, look through your phone records, go through your trash if I need to. And if your answers don't match up-" He pauses, a bright disturbing smile appears on his lips. "You both know what happens."

They both stay in silence, letting the news sink in, realizing they're in too deep to back up now.

"So, Jackson, anything you'd like to say?"

He gulps, uncomfortably adjusts his position on the chair, crosses his left leg and rests it on his right knee, licks his lips. "N-no."

"No?" The man insists, winks, certain of their, his lie. "You're sure?"

"Truth is-" Jackson opens his mouth to speak, clears his throat, feels April's frightened stare on him. "April, my sweet pumpkin-" Pumpkin? Really?! He couldn't even come up with a good, believable pet name. "- and I, are getting married, because we're very much in love with each other."

"Is that so?"

"Something that feels this good can't be bad." She helps, comes to his rescue unexpectedly. "We're just two lovebirds."

"Two lovebirds!" Jackson confirms, tapping her hand, her legs, whatever he could find.

"Okay, then. We shall see how this goes." The attorney says, closing the file abruptly. "I want you both here on Friday, at 10.30 am sharp."

"We'll be here."

"Oh and huh-" He goes one, just as they were about to stand up to leave. "You better have your answers right… or else!"

…

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Jackson!" Turning the corner and walking into the parking lot, she lets out a deep breath when they leave the building. A huge weight was lifted off her shoulders and she has no idea what crossed his mind, or why he did what he did, but thank God for him and his ideas. "I love you, you know that." Jumping on her feet, she raises both arms above her head, catches his neck and pulls him in into a very awkward hug, but he doesn't hold her back. "What's wrong?"

"Five years in prison?" Jackson is mad, she can tell. "Five freaking years in prison, April?" He nervously shakes his head, pulls her away, and raises his voice in panic. "This is fucking crazy! You're crazy."

"You were the one to say it!"

"And you're the one dragging me into this!"

"Stop yelling at me. Why are you yelling at me?"

"Because what am I now? A criminal?" He moves, walks away from her, angry tone in his voice and maybe even regret. "I can't go to jail. I'm way too good looking for jail!"

"WHAT?" April shouts, stops two steps away from him. He's so vain sometimes, it drives her nuts, makes her furious. "Are you that selfish?"

"Selfish? Me? No. I just don't wanna spend the next I don't know how many years worrying about the possibility of getting arrested for committing fraud against the United States Government and ruining my whole entire life over-"

"Over me?"

"That's not what I meant."

"You did!"

"Did not. Don't put words in my mouth."

"Don't act like an asshole, then! And don't act like this was all my fault when you were the one to speak in the first place. Stop blaming me." She says, closing her fists tightly, trying to control herself, but about to go on a rampage. "Fine. You don't want to marry me and screw up your entire brilliant future, let's go back there and call it off."

"Okay, April, hold on, wait." He rolls his eyes when she turns her back on him and stars walking towards the building, grabs her arm, and makes her face him again. "Fine, fine! Just, wait-"

She closes her eyes, counts to five, takes a deep breath with his fingers still holding her wrist gently. Shake it off. Breathe. You can do this, April. "What?"

"I will marry you."

"Okay."

"But you've got to ask me nicely."

She gives him a curious look, raises a brow, and places her free hand on her hips. "Ask you nicely, what?"

He lets her go, tilts his head to the side, and half smiles. "Ask me nicely to marry you."

"Do you want me to propose to you?"

"I want a real proposal."

"This is ridiculous. There is no way-"

"If you want me, you've got to ask me. On one knee."

"No! And, by the way, I don't want _you_, I-"

"C'mon, if you want it, you have to ask me _nicely_." He's playing hard to get, and since she's already pissed off, he's only making it worse. For his sake and her own he's not going to back off now. The consequences would be disastrous. However, the look on her face is priceless and he's going to make her work for it.

She looks around the empty parking lot, searches for the least embarrassing moment to do it, because being seen in public doing this would be even more mortifying. Getting down on one knee for a man and proposing is definitely the highlight of her year, and she's being sarcastic, of course.

Faking a smile at him, April lowers her body, knee on the floor, face up towards him. Finding a balance, she tries her best not to get dirt on her jeans, because it was raining a while ago and the pavement is still wet. She breathes in, rolls her eyes, runs the question in her mind and tries to find the guts to do it already. "Will you - huh - marry me?"

"No." He replies right away, puts his hands inside his own jean pockets. "_Will you – huh – marry me? _What kind of proposal is that? Say it like you mean it."

That's the point. She doesn't and this is getting weird, because this is usually the guy's job and she never even considered being in this position, proposing, in an unpleasantly dirty parking lot, to her best friend of years, to avoid being deported to her home country. It was far from the romantic fairytales every little girl dreams about.

"You heard me. Ask me nicely."

"What does that even mean? You know what? You're pushing your luck, but fine."

"I'm waiting."

"Jackson, my sweet_ pumpkin_" He watches amused as she raises one hand in the air, searching for his. Giving her his hand, he licks his lips, entertained with her flustered face, rosy cheeks and hazel eyes casting him a deadly spell, haunting him with his own silly words. "Will you pretty please, with cherries on top, marry me?"

He makes her wait for a reply, bites his lower lip, narrows his eyes, pretends to be giving it a second, third, even fourth thought.

"Jackson!"

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm, but yes, I will marry you."

"Good. Now let's go before _I'm_ the one changing my mind about this." She says, using his hand to get herself up on her feet again.

…

By noon, April finds Jackson alone in a tunnel, sitting on an empty hospital bed, with his back against the wall, a book open on his lap, and a bag of chips by his side, eating a sandwich.

"These are the questions the INS is going to ask us. Good thing I know almost everything about you, so…"

"Almost everything about me?"

"You're not that mysterious, Jackson." She replies, jumping on the bed and sitting next to him. "Plus, I'm you're best friend."

"Okay, let's see." He says, looking at the piece of paper he took from her hands. "You know the answer to all these questions about me?"

"Yep." She says, popping the last letter of the word. Stealing the bag of chips, she looks at him, and smirks, positive of her knowledge.

"What am I allergic to?"

"Pineapple, and apparently cameras. You get extremely shy and weird around them."

"Oh, this one is good. Who proposed to whom?"

She punches him instantly, still mad. "That's not even funny!"

"Okay, okay."

"Next!"

"Any recent surgeries?"

"I had one, but it was a long time ago, so it's not important." She replies, desperately trying to change the topic. She doesn't want to go there. Plus, her nose job is a secret.

"Do you have a joint account?"

"Hmm, no, because I don't want the attorney to think I'm a gold digger."

His last name and his Avery money are both a blessing and a curse. You never know who to trust, because of who you are and he had a good amount of nasty experiences to know what he's talking about. But that's not even the point, because she doesn't even look like a gold digger.

Moving on. "Do I have any scars?"

"Except for the one on your forehead. No, I don't think so." She quickly replies, taking another bite of a long chip. "You got it when you were six, on a skiing trip to Aspen. Cried like a baby for hours when they had to stitch you up."

Jackson leads his hand to his scar, touches it with two fingers. He can't recall telling her all about this, which could only mean one thing. "Are you still Facebooking my mom?" She puts the whole chip in her mouth, shrugs her shoulders, but doesn't reply. "I told you to stop, didn't I?"

"We're online friends."

"Just stop it!" Jackson says, turning the page and looking for more questions. "Do _you_ have any birthmarks?"

"Hmm, yeah." She nods. "But I'm not showing it to you."

"I need to see it. I'm your fiancé. I'm supposed to know what it looks like."

"No. It's in an awkward place."

"And?"

She puts the bag down, fills her cheeks with air, before exhaling slowly. He is right and if they do ask that question, he's going to need to know what to reply. She could simply tell him, but it's easier if he sees it, so there's no room for mistakes.

Jackson puts the paper down on his lap, watches as she slowly reaches for her top, lifts it up to her bellybutton, showing her perfect toned stomach. She then unties the strings holding her baby blue scrub pants, and he can see the beginning of her purple cotton panties.

He gulps, unsure of what the hell is happening, already regretting making her show him the birthmark if it's in such a hidden place. That's when she stops, thankfully.

"It's small, but-"

Jackson leans forward to take a better look. The birthmark is small indeed, shaped like funny looking dove, placed on the right side of her hip bone, right above her thigh, and has kind of a red-ish color that contrasts with her skin tone so well.

Spontaneously, he raises one hand, the same one he led to his forehead a couple of minutes ago, and touches her skin gently, pressing his curious fingers on her mark.

Her belly goes up and down with her breathing while he lingers, inspects the birthmark forgetting he's just a friend, taking off his doctor mask as well. He knows it belongs to her, it's been in her since she was born, because it's a birthmark, but he wonders if he's the first outsider to ever see it. Surely, she hasn't showed it to anybody else, because he's certain she's still a virgin and people usually don't go around showing others their secret marks.

April doesn't contest his approach, or backs off when his thumb comes too close to her panties. "Sorry." He's the only quickly taking off his hand, apologizing for the incident. Making her feel weird it's the last thing he wants.

Suddenly, realizing his strange position, Jackson sits back up, while she covers herself again. This was probably the closest he has ever been to her, touched her.

Okay, man, put yourself back together, she's your friend!

"Next question?" She asks.

Mindlessly, Jackson grabs the paper, reads the first question he lays his eyes on. "What form of contraception do you use?"

"What?" Her voice sounding higher than usual.

Shit! It's not like they're going to need them anyways, because she's a virgin and no way he's having sex with her. Obviously she's attractive, but he never saw her as his type. Plus, this is just a contract, it stays in the papers, they're two actors in this well produced play.

Double shit! If this a play and they both need to act like they mean it, then his dating life is doomed, because what kind of girl would date him knowing that he's married to his best friend? He's never going to get laid ever again, is he? Sure, no one needs to know about April and he, but-

"What's up?" Alex walks in, making Jackson quickly hide the paper in the middle of the book still on his lap. "What are you doing?"

"Studying for the Boards." She replies, jumping off the bed as fast as she can. "See you guys later. I've got to go."

Jackson watches as she walks away, confused. Was she reacting to his previous stupid question or to Alex's sudden appearance? Either way, this was going to be long, long ride.

For better or for worse.

…

While The Hamptons is in hiatus, I've decided to write this cute little short story. It's mostly fun and I hope you guys like it as much as I do.

Please be kind and leave a review!

Annie


	2. II

**II**

Wedding rings. The symbol of their union. The proof of their love and commitment. The shiny band that shows the world they're taken, devoted to the love of their life. Right? That's the point of wedding rings. It should be, at least.

In their case, they're meant only to reaffirm they're the real deal, a real couple to the INS. It's easier to keep up with the lie if they can show it, prove it somehow.

A wedding ring should mean so much more, and she never thought she'd be choosing hers in these circumstances, but life is life and this is what she has to deal with right now.

"Jackson, just pick one."

"I can't just pick one." He says, putting down the yellow gold ring he was trying, not satisfied. "If I have to wear this crap, might as well be a nice one."

'Crap'? Okay, it's not a total crap and he has to stop addressing their wedding in those terms, because even though it's not real, she is. She has feelings, she's only a human caught in this situation, still trying to figure out how to deal with it.

"I like this one." She points. He picks it up and slides it on his ring finger.

April knows he's a guy who pays attention to what he buys, to what he wears, to what he puts on his feet. He's a sneaker head at heart and his obsession with hoodies never seize to amaze her. Of course he would take almost an hour to pick a ring.

"Looks good, right?" He asks, lifting his hand in the air, looking at her, searching for approval.

She nods. It looks really good and the wedding band fits him nicely. His hand looks different already, his posture too. She can't explain why, but it just does. Maybe it's because reality starts to sink in. They're getting married. It's still a secret, though. Nobody knows. Not even their parents, their family, their friends. No one needs to know, because they would have a lot to explain and it would only make things more complicated. Why complicate what is already so complicated? And although she knows everybody will eventually find out, that's a problem for another time. Plus, they will need their help to maintain this lie.

"That's it." He goes on, watching as the silver band fits perfectly in his finger.

"Finally!"

"You got yours?"

She nods. Hers is a little bit more elaborate, it has sparkly stones all around it, but it surprisingly matches his when she places her hand next to Jackson's.

…

11.11PM.

People say you should make a wish when time stops at exactly 11.11. His only wish is for them not to get caught. Hell, if he ends up in jail and she ends up being deported after everything, they will both be in trouble. He just wants her to be happy. And if staying means she'll be, then he can do this for her. He's already her fiancé, why not be her husband? It won't be that hard, right?

They already live in the same house, they share almost every minute of every day together, they're real good friends. Sure, they disagree in so many things, but people also say that opposites attract.

What the hell is he thinking? No, he can't be attracted to her, and his mind cannot play these type of tricks on him. They're friends. That's it. Friends. Good friends one day away of becoming husband and wife, but that's it. Nothing more. Nothing less. Nothing else.

Jackson picks up the small black velvet box keeping the wedding band safe, opens it, and stares at the ring for a good couple of minutes.

The day after tomorrow they are getting married at exactly 5.15 pm. Just the two of them. It's a private ceremony, just for show, just to make her stay, to allow her to stay, because everyone deserves a chance on happiness and her happiness depends on him, on a tiny little word, on his 'yes'.

He's going to be her husband.

Husband. He's not even sure if he's cut out to be a husband. A good one, at least. He never even thought about it, because it wasn't in his plans. Not now. Not in his near future. He's not ready to be anybody's husband, and he isn't entirely sure what that means, because his father, his mother's husband, left when he was little, abandoned her when life got tough. His father was not the best role model in any way, but somehow it was the only one he had.

He shuts the box, puts it on his nightstand, gets on his feet, and walks outside his room. Her bedroom is right in front of his. They're door to door. The light is still on, she's still up.

"April?" He knocks, opens the door slowly without waiting for her reply. "May I come in?" Then, he pauses, stops with the doorknob in his hand, quickly looks away when she shouts his name loudly.

"Don't look now!"

"What is it?"

"My dress! It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride's dress before the wedding."

In the middle of this whole mess, she remembers to keep with tradition now? Really? "April, that makes no sense, this is ridic-"

"What do you want?"

"To check on you." Jackson replies with his head peeking in, but moves his eyes to the floor, to avoid taking a look. "Why are you trying on your dress?"

"Because!"

It's not a real answer, and she's getting impatient. She wants him out, he knows. "It's not bad luck, because this wedding is not even-"

"Real? Yeah, I know." She says, with an annoyed tone. "Can I live a little?"

This is not the ideal wedding, but it's the wedding she's getting, and he understands where she's coming from. He has also prepared a nice suit and tie to wear. Looking good never hurt nobody.

"It's bad luck! Leave!" She's holding on to luck this time. Luck. Not faith. Maybe a little bit of both. Because she's never been lucky her whole entire life and now she needs luck to be on her side. She needs to be the lucky one this time and not get caught, not make the worst mistake of her life and ruin things forever.

She's scared and if holding on to luck is what's keeping her going through with this, then he agrees, does what she told him to, and closes the door.

He doesn't agree with luck or faith or fate or anything close to that, because people make their own luck in his opinion.

…

"You're getting married? To Kepner?"

Jackson chose to tell Mark first. It made sense and they could always use him as a witness. Telling him during surgery probably wasn't the best idea, though, and his reaction was something Jackson did not expect. It was mix of complete surprise, awe and excitement. All in one. All at once.

"I didn't even know you two were dating."

"We weren't." Jackson replies, feels Sloan's curious stare on him, but keeps his head down on the work he is doing. "She's Canadian."

He doesn't want to say much, not to make it that obvious. A sense of paranoia has taken over him lately and he's always afraid that the creepy immigration attorney could be listening. Telling Mark she's Canadian should be enough to make him understand.

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah."

"So is this like charity?"

"Charity? What- no!" It was definitely not charity. It was true, genuine friendship. "She's my friend."

"I always thought you two had a thing going on."

"A thing? What thing?"

"A thing."

"There was no thing."

"I think I can know a _thing_ when I see one."

There was not a _thing_ at all. Whatever he was saying sounded absurd. "We're friends. Study buddies sometimes. That's all there is to it."

"You could always extend that friendship. Became the other type of _buddies_." Mark says, making Jackson finally lift up his head to him. "You know, the Boards are coming up and since you will soon be _Mr and Mrs Avery_ you could release all that tension."

"Can you not-?"

"I'm just saying. It's a win-win situation." Mark says, winking, making Jackson feel more uncomfortable than ever.

…

"Why did you tell?"

"People will eventually find out. Plus, what if the attorney comes here and starts asking questions, huh?" In less than three hours the whole hospital seems to know. Of course it would. Mark and his big mouth!

"Now they're throwing me a bachelorette party!"

"And?"

"And they want to take me to a club."

"I don't see the problem." He really doesn't, since it's actually another kind of proof they're the real deal when it comes to the marriage itself. Because who in their right mind would throw a bachelorette party for a fake couple, before their fake wedding?

"A strip club." She replies, cheeks turning red when Jackson bursts into an uncontrolled laughter.

Now, that's really funny. Just the idea entertains him. Picturing April Kepner, devoted christian extraordinaire, in a nightclub… no, in a strip club… now that, yes, he'd pay to watch that! He doesn't even need to know who came up with that idea or why, but he loves it.

"Stop laughing!" April says, sliding one hand over her ponytail, looking down, mortified with the whole thing.

"Sorry, it's just-"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She says, raising her head and watching Alex, their housemate, almost run down the hall towards them. "Oh, great! Now Karev's here to joke about me in a strip club."

"You two are getting married? Married?" He ask, shouts from across the hall, pointing one finger at them. Apparently he just heard the news, surprised as the rest of them. "Seriously, Avery?"

"Alex, it's not like that."

"I'm gonna have to move."

"You won't have to-"

"I can't live with you two freaks now." Alex cuts Jackson off, approaching them with a heavy breath from the running. Placing both hands on his hips, he gives them one of those stares that screams a mix of disgust and utter confusion. "You two have been banging and-"

"We haven't been banging."

"Everybody's saying you two are getting married because you knocked her up." He says, points to April, who dropped her jaw open in shock. Rumors do fly around the hospital with no mercy and they should've known that by now.

"What the hell-"

"Virgin Mary here is pregnant and I can't live with another baby again. I can't. I won't. And for fuck's sake, Avery, I thought you knew better."

"NO ONE IS PREGNANT!" April yelled, opening her arms in frustration, making them both shut up and turns their heads to her. "And no one needs to move out."

"Then, what-?"

"Then nothing!" She goes on, points a finger at Alex. "You, stop spreading rumors about me." Turns to Jackson, holding the same finger up. "And you better help me out of that strip club." And with that, she turns around to leave.

Threatening April is a person no one would like to cross. She only came out in rare occasions, but Jackson liked it when she did.

…

"C'mon, Kepner. Loosen up!"

Already feeling dizzy, she shakes her head when Cristina hands her another shot of Tequila, holds her hands up in the air, and closes her eyes. If she takes another shot, they might as well carry her home.

The strip club is a big, round room, with black tables and red leather seats, and lots of enthusiastic women screaming the name of their favorite male performers like they're true superstars.

A group of very handsome, very toned, barely dressed men are dancing on stage to a remixed version of 'It's raining men'. She can sing the song from the back of her head, but who doesn't? Who doesn't know the words to that song? Gosh! Thinking about it, it's actually such a cheesy song in the context.

April opens her eyes then, spots some woman throwing money at the dancers. Wait… dancers? Is that what they're called? Strippers? No, dancers sound definitely better. Less perverted, more reasonable. Although there's nothing really reasonable about this. And if her family, the pastor, people from church saw her now, they'd probably call her a lost soul and force her to pray all her sins away.

She will definitely pray when she gets home, though. She can lie to her family, to the church, but she knows she can't lie to God, because He is watching, and probably condemning her and her impurity right now. This might now be her idea, but she went along with it. Truth was nobody forced her to come. They insisted, they were very persistent and when she least expected, BAM, she was already sitting at this damn sticky table, drinking Tequila shots like there is no tomorrow.

Somehow Yang and Grey managed to find her one of those sparkly tiaras with an attached cheap long veil with the words 'Bride To Be' in pink on top. It's embarrassing, and she feels silly, and she looks like an idiot. It doesn't help the fact that they keep taking pictures of her, but they don't listen when April tells them to stop. They laugh, instead, as usual.

They scream a lot too, which comes as a surprise. Maybe it's the alcohol speaking, maybe it's the own environment of the place, but they're screaming a lot at the dancers, giving their table more attention that it's needed.

That's when another familiar mid-tempo dancefloor track comes up on the speakers, and she should absolutely not know the lyrics to this song either, but she does and she can confess to herself she kinda actually likes it. 50 cent's _'Candy shop'_.

Lights stage suddenly are pointed at her, making all the women in the room turn their heads. Cristina laughs as April turns to her with a confused expression on her face, mouth open in an unformed "What?", because as soon as she's ready to speak, she feels a very soft, very strong hand touch her shoulder.

Turning her head around, she's surprised when a muscly dancer comes up to her, moves her hair to the side, exposing her neck, before taking a long sniff into her skin. April immediately backs away, uncomfortably tries to escape the man's hands when he rests them on her shoulders, massage them gently.

Then, out of the blue, he turns to face her, drops his weight to his knees, finds her hazel eyes and winks at her. Takes her hand, kisses it with his big chubby lips and makes her stand up in front of the cheery crowd.

"No, no, no." She tries to hold on to the leather seat, but despite her protests, she ends up in the middle of the stage, sitting on a chair.

Stage light blind her again and she doesn't even dare to move. On the other hand, the dancer, dressed in a pair of cutout cowboy pants, with his bare chest covered in sparkly glitter, stands facing her, drops his arms to her shoulders once more, and lazily shakes his booty at the sound of the beat.

"Yes! Take her to the Candy Shop!" She hears Cristina shout from her seat. This was probably her idea and April's sure she's enjoying every second of it.

The cowboy takes her right hand, makes her fingers run down his hard torso, touch his perfectly toned abs until she pulls away. The glitter on his chest is now partially in her hand.

April gulps and moves her eyes to the side when he turns around, pops his butt in her face, bounces it around, holds her hands again and makes her rest them on each sides of his hips. She has never been this close to a man before, not like this at least.

Then, unexpectedly, he takes the pants off, and, in a spilt of a second, throws them to the crowd nearby. She blinks a couple more times, without being able to move her eyes from his prominent bulge. His tight underwear, the American flag in the form of a tiny little pair of flashy male thongs, can barely cover anything.

He then let go of her hands, and takes the routine to a whole new level that makes the women go crazy, when he drops his knees and starts humping the floor.

April covers her mouth, then quickly remembers where her hands has been and tries to clean in it to her jeans, unsuccessfully. The dancer comes back up, opens his legs and sits on her lap. He starts to rock himself against her as the song goes on.

She can feel him, almost all of him. Her cheeks are burning and the room is hot, too hot actually. April closes her eyes again, tries to maintain her focus. It's almost impossible, though, because he's too close and the hypersexual lyrics, dripping with sexual energy, aren't helping either. There's the _candy shop_, and the _lollipop_, and the _keep going 'til you hit the spot_ and it's all too much for her right now

She can only imagine what it all means, but she has no clue. It's about oral sex, of course, she's not stupid, but oh sweet Lord Jesus, take the wheel! This is too much, too soon.

If only Jackson could see her right now! God, no! Thank goodness he isn't here, because this is probably the most embarrassing moment of her life and, in all honesty, this male stripper has nothing on him. No, the stripper may be bigger and have more muscle, but Jackson is… Jackson is…

What? No! Why is she thinking about Jackson when she has a half-naked man on her lips, whispering dirty things on her ear? Yes, because eventually he started singing along the song chorus too.

But Jackson and his eyes, and his dark skin, and his cute little _derriere... _Damn it, April. Stop! And stop peeking on him whenever he is changing into his scrubs.

She giggles to herself when a random picture of her soon-to-be husband dressed in this little cowboy outfit comes to her mind. It is wrong and she feels weird for even thinking about it, but he'd look good and all the women in the room would go crazy for him. He'd make a great stripper. _Jack-man_, the stripper.

The dancer moves again, keeps twirling to the song. So seductively, he licks his lips, takes her hand and makes her touch his firm stomach again. April blushes, bites her bottom lip and watches completely astonished when he makes his pecs dance.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" She manages to say, when he comes closer, dancing pecs in motion, temperature raising in the room. It's something she has never seen before and, honestly, wishes she wouldn't have to ever. She feels like a bull on a rodeo, being ridden by this man, being cheered by a hungry crowd, and the worst part is that they're begging for more.

A camera flashes and she's sure it's Meredith and Cristina taking pictures of her. She wonders if, by now, the whole entire hospital knows about her crazy night at the strip club. It probably does. One more thing to add to the list of rumors.

His hips start moving in a slow motion, and he makes her hand touch his groin. Once more, she fights it, because she doesn't want to touch his junk or even see it.

Too late! As soon as she takes her hand, he pulls the thong down his legs, turns around to the public, then back at her. Her jaw falls open by her feet, her stomach drops with it. She literally has this man's balls in her face and…. Wow.

Breathe, April, breathe! This is getting gross now and extremely awkward. Full nudity was something she never considered he would do, but the crowd seems to love it. His junk is not as big as the thong made it seem, but… what the heck?! Stop having these thoughts, April. Like you're some experienced woman when it comes to this!

She lifts her eyes again, trying to avoid the dancing _member_ in front of her. That's when April freezes, her whole entire body stops, feels suddenly too heavy, her heart races.

Jackson. She spots Jackson watching from across the room, in the public, by the door. He doesn't seem too pleased. His arms are crossed against his chest, closed expression on his face, teeth biting his trembling, nervous lip.

She usually knows how to read him, knows what he is thinking, what he's trying to hide. In this case, though, she can't, because he never looked at her that way. Or at least not that she noticed.

It's not disappointment, but she can almost swear it's jealously. No, it can't be! He only had that look whenever he watched Lexie trying to hide the fact that she was looking at Mark, so nah! It can't be.

Their eyes meet halfway, he nods, turns on his feet and walks through the door. He had seen enough. Without hesitating, she jumps off the chair and, to everyone's surprise, runs off the stage, leaving the naked stripper and the stupid tiara veil behind.

She finds him outside, walking towards his parked car. "Jackson!" He doesn't reply. So, she follows him, yells his name until he stops. "I didn't know you'd be here."

"You told me to come and get you." He replies. The green eyed monster inside of him makes his tone sound bitter. "I didn't know you were enjoying yourself!"

"I had his sweaty balls in my face. Do you think I enjoyed that?" It's not a question. She didn't enjoy it one bit. This wasn't her idea and she doesn't understand why he's being so rude, considering she knows he's been hanging out with the guys until now. He's probably checked out on girls as well and even if he didn't, that's not the point.

"I'm going home. If you wanna stay, then stay. I'm not your real husband, so…"

"Can you please stop saying that? Stop saying that our wedding isn't real, that we're not a real couple, that you're not my real anything? Can you please, please just shut up about it?" She cuts him off, speaking louder and stepping closer. "Because I know we're not, but I need you, Jackson. You may not be my real husband, but you're my real best friend."

He pauses, opens his mouth to speak, but no words come out. April waits for his reply, shakes her head without understand where he is coming from with all of this. If he doesn't want it, then he should just tell her. And if he's only trying to protect her, then he's doing a very lazy job. She's a grown woman, she doesn't need him to pout and throw a tantrum like a little child. All she wants is her best friend to be honest with her, be there for her.

"Tomorrow." He finally says. April smiles, and nods relieved. No more words are needed. They're getting married tomorrow.

...

Thanks for all the feedback. I'm so happy you found this story funny!

Please leave a review!

More to come soon!

Annie


	3. III

**III**

The wedding is brief. The two of them in the Courthouse, a couple signatures and that's it. No vows, no long exchanges of love promises, no fancy ceremony, no crying family members, no unneeded emotion.

She wore a simple but exquisite above the knee length white dress; one she bought a few years ago, because she found it pretty, but never got the chance to wear. Her hair was tied in a braided up do, framing her face beautifully, along with the simple makeup she chose to wear. On her feet, a pair of modest heels, just enough to give her some height.

Jackson wore a simple suit, appropriate for the occasion, with a white shirt and a purple tie, looking as handsome as ever. But he doesn't need much else.

It's a contract, and the contract is signed. They are husband and wife. Officially, at least. Behind all that, she's sure they are still the same April and Jackson they were three days ago. Or maybe not, because the weight of this responsibility changes everything.

They step outside the Courthouse, already wearing the wedding bands they bought yesterday. The air feels different somehow: heavier, because they just committed fraud against the United States Government and could get caught at any given moment; lighter, because she can finally breathe, knowing she's not going to be deported.

"So what now?" April asks.

He puts his hands inside his pants' pockets, sighs, thinks for a second before speaking. "Are you hungry?"

She giggles. Of course that would be his reply.

…

They're eating fast food in a diner somewhere downtown. It was the easiest option and at a walking distance from the Courthouse. And, even though it's terrible, seems to fit the situation just fine. It was a rushed wedding, why not have a fast food reception? Right? Great, isn't it?!

Truth is, this is the furthest thing from her dreams. It needed to be done and happen fast and it did, and she couldn't be thankful enough for it, but why her? Why couldn't she have what all the other girls have? The nice wedding? The choosing and the planning? The anticipating? The fiancé watching her walk down the aisle with tears in his eyes? The _real _fiancé, actually? The butterflies?

She sighs, then. The butterflies. "Oh well…"

The words come out of her mouth unexpectedly. Jackson looks up at her, takes another bite of his burger, raises a brow. "Hmm?

"Oh, nothing! I was just thinking about something."

"About what?" He asks, puts the burger down, cleans his fingers on a napkin.

"It's not a big deal. Never mind." She replies, grabbing the straw of her banana milkshake and taking a sip.

"Tell me."

"It's just- this is not how I pictured things." She pauses, takes another sip of her milkshake, lowers her eyes thinking that he's not going to care about her silly little childhood dreams. He doesn't move his, though, and she can feel his confused stare on her. Maybe she can tell him, maybe he won't care, but… well, what the hell?! "My wedding."

"Oh!"

"I always dreamed I'd get married in a field, with wild flowers everywhere, and butterflies that were released when I said 'I do'." April starts, places one elbow on the table and rests her head in her hand, before lifting her eyes up to the ceiling, dreaming out loud for the first time. "I'd be wearing a long, beautiful gown and my mom's veil and we'd have mints for the guests, because we'd be 'mint to be', you know, committed." _We._ She's not sure she's speaking about them in particular, as a couple, as bride and groom, but just the dream feels nice. She can almost picture it in her mind, play the scene, the wedding, the reception, the guests, the music and the food, and him, of course, handsome, swiping her off her feet with his charm, like a true prince in a fairytale.

"My mom would be there, and my dad would walk me down the aisle and I'd have my future husband waiting for me there. I'd be glowing with happiness and you-" She pauses, shakes her head, holds the milkshake glass with both hands and lowers her eyes again. _You_. It sounds so pretensions. Who is she to force her dream on him too? If the deportment issue was never raised, they'd be nothing but friends forever. So why is she including him on her real wedding plans? Get it together, April. Jackson Avery would have never been your fiancé then. "Anyways, we'd have our first dance as husband and wife to some old, really cheesy live band cover of a Frank Sinatra song."

Jackson doesn't speak. He listens carefully, amazed at the detail of her innocent daydreams. Surely she deserved it all and it's such a shame she couldn't get it.

Or maybe she could, at least in part.

So, he stands up, raises one hand towards her, tilts his head slightly to the left and smirks. "Take my hand."

April looks at him with knitted brows, confused, surprised. "What for?"

"Take it."

She reluctantly does so, places her hand on top of his, tangles her fingers with his own and stands up as well.

He takes two steps to the side of the table, and places his right hand on her hip, gently. She watches him curiously, moves her free hand to his shoulder, while the other is still grasped together with his.

Then, slowly, he starts to move, making April move along with him. And yes, just like that they are slow dancing in the middle of the diner.

He isn't much of a dancer, but he wants to do this for her. Give her something so simple like this isn't that hard after all. Well, despite the attention and the stares from the people around the room, it isn't hard. Yes, he's shy and mortified and actually a little bit embarrassed, but the hell with it! So, closing his eyes, Jackson rests his head next to hers. It's for the best to keep them closed, and ignore the rest of the world and what they were probably thinking.

She doesn't ask more questions, but he knows she is just as mortified as he is. She is shy too and terribly cute when she's nervous, like she is now. He can tell she is nervous, because he can hear her breathing against his ear, her lungs taking slow, deep breaths. Inhaling, exhaling, and her lips part each time.

"Jackson-"

"Shhh" He keeps her from talking, from saying words she doesn't need to say. "Close your eyes." Jackson goes on, and she allows herself to join him in that moment. Then, he runs his mind through the list of all the songs he knows, tries to figure out one that she'd like. No, he is not much of a singer either, but for her, he is.

Clearing his throat, he doesn't think twice. "_Someday, when I'm awfully low. When the world is cold…_" he starts singing, in a whisper, by her ear, just for her, and April giggles. _"… I will feel a glow just thinking of you. And the way you look tonight._"

"You're a terrible singer, you know that."

He chuckles with her comment, sure that he is indeed a terrible singer. "_Yes, you're lovely. With your smile so warm, and your cheeks so soft…_" Jackson goes on, feeling her smile, thinking how lovely it is, how warm, and peaceful and incredibly sweet. "…_There is nothing for me, but to love you… just the way you look tonight_." Loving her in a way is a feeling he cannot help. And she doesn't need a gown, or a veil, or any jewelry. She's beautiful just the way she is, and she looks beautiful tonight with her angelic, but simple white dress. And if he were to be her real husband, he'd be a one damn lucky man.

"…_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose, touches my foolish heart_." He continues, when she presses her head to his chest, keeps moving slowly with their own rhythm. "_Lovely. Never ever change. Keep that breathless charm…_" It's in that moment, when he forgets the world, and the people watching, and the problems attached with their situation, that he feels it for the very first time. They can manage it, make something out of it, maybe even grow together in this arranged marriage. She is his best friend, the person who knows him so well, and things shouldn't be complicated. Maybe they can do this? Fake it? Make it?… He isn't certain, but it sure feels nice to dance with her like this. "… '_Cause I love you. Just the way you look tonight_."

…

Bed time comes fast and they decided to actually sleep together, at least just until the interview. The immigration attorney could ask them more personal questions and at least they needed to be prepared to have an answer.

Jackson insisted they'd stay in her room. He didn't want to put her in an awkward position and at least she'd still be able to sleep in her bed.

It's the morning now, and after a night trying to avoid any kind of touching, she wakes up in an empty bed. Jackson isn't there.

April runs one hand over his side, and realizes the sheets are cold. He's probably been gone for a while now. It's early, though. Too early, and the alarm clock she set out the night before hasn't even rang. Why would he be up before 7 am?

Running both hands over her eyes, she sits with her back against the headboard, lets out a sleepy yawn, before realizing he left his wedding ring on the nightstand by his side. She has hers still on, slept with it on, actually.

Anyways, if he isn't in bed, she might as well get up, take a shower and get ready for work.

April gets up, walks over to her closet and takes out a brand new cleaned towel. Then, she looks around the room, sees that the door is closed and since Jackson isn't there, she quickly takes off her bottoms and shirt. Lazily wrapping her naked body on the towel, she walks across the room, places one hand on the doorknob and, as soon as she opens the door, she bumps into Jackson's half naked, apparently wet body.

April lets out a loud scream when her towel falls on the floor as Jackson's own body clasps with hers. His naked chest pressed to her breasts, his hands mindlessly on her behind, and just when things couldn't get more awkward, his towel falls as well.

"OH. MY. GOODNESS!"

"What the fuck? Oh my God! Why are you naked?"

"Why are _you_ naked? And wet?" She quickly asks, too afraid to even move.

"I got out of the shower. I was just gonna pick up my ring. I forgot. I don't understand-"

"Don't speak!" April closes her eyes to avoid looking down. It is useless, though. She can feel _everything_. From his hands grasping her butt, to his length right against her legs. "Don't move either! I don't want you to see me naked."

"Because this is so much better!" He says, ironically, considering that although he can't see her naked, he can_ feel_ her naked. "April?"

"Oh Gosh!"

"Okay, okay… this is not a big deal." Jackson says, also feeling her embarrassment, the way her hands are holding on to his wet shoulders trying to avoid any contact, but also pressing herself closer. This is bad. This is really bad. "Lemme just grab my towel and we can-"

"NO!" She shouts, opening her eyes and looking at him with a wide stare. If he moves, she won't be able to hide. If she can't hide, he will see her naked. If he sees her naked, he will be the first man ever to do so.

He rolls his eyes, thinking she's acting crazy, because he'd rather see her naked or have her seeing him naked than to stay another minute in this awkward position. Then, Jackson realizes that he's actually holding her butt, quickly takes his hands off and places them on her back. He has seen plenty of women naked before, she won't be his first. Plus, they're doctors. They see human body parts every day, right? No big deal. "We can't stand here all day."

She bites her lip, angles her hips and regrets it the moment she does. His penis moves with her and she cringes at the thought of having him so close. He is wet and she is naked and so is he, but this is not sexual, or sexy, or even remotely arousing. "Close your eyes."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Close your eyes so I can… you know!"

This is April, he tells himself. This is April and you're gonna have to do what she says or she won't move. Wait… if he closes his eyes, but she doesn't, then… "But then you will see me naked?"

"JACKSON!" She snaps, uncomfortable to say the least.

"Fine!" He retorts, closing his eyes and waiting for her to take a step back.

She takes a step, quickly grabs her towel on the floor, by her feet, freezing when she comes face to face with his penis and balls and everything else in between. "Oh for the love of God, you're showing everything."

"What?" Jackson opens his eyes, looks at her kneeling down, with half her towel on, still in time to take a peek at her breasts.

"Cover up, now. Please!" She begs, with her blushing cheeks, raised eyebrow, narrow eyes. He covers himself with his two hands, and she takes a stumble getting up, without being able to look away. "Don't- don't mention this to anyone."

"Why would I?"

April shakes her head, barely thinking straight, not even able to form words at that point. The image of his length still fresh on her mind. So, without talking, she holds on to her towel as she steps outside the door, takes a quick peek at his behind before leaving.

Damn you, Jackson, and your cute little _derriere_!

.

It's Friday. 10.27 am.

She's wearing a tight form-fitting blue dress, nervously smiling, with her lips painted in a vibrant shade of red, and her hair is pulled back into an impeccably looking clean ponytail.

They're sitting at the immigration attorney's office. The man is sitting on the other side, tapping a pen against the desk, looking at their marriage license with a very suspicious look on his face.

"I hope everything is okay."

"Oh, yes! Everything is fine with the license." He looks up when April speaks, knits his brows, lips form into a slight smirk. "However, I have one question."

"Okay."

"I spoke to both your families. Mr. Joe Kepner and Dr. Catherine Avery, precisely." The man says, reading the names on the open file in front of him before moving his attention to Jackson. "Now, would you mind explaining me why your families seemed to have absolutely no idea that you two were dating or even engaged to get married?"

Jackson gulps, presses the sweaty palms of his hands against each other, his knee starts to shake, right foot tapping the floor uncontrollably, his mind goes blank. "Because-"

"Because our families hate each other." April speaks, cuts him off, places one hand on his shaking knee. It's the first thing that crosses her mind and it makes no sense, but oh well… "Just like Romeo and Juliet."

Jackson tilts his head to the side, takes a long, confused glance, furrows his brow and narrows his eyes.

"He's my Romeo. My sweet, sweet Romeo." April goes on, smiles proudly as she taps Jackson's knee.

The attorney's expression changes, face shuts down, as he reclines on the chair, crosses his arms to his chest. "Really?"

"Huh, huh." April nods firmly, trying to make up this lie as she goes along. "My parents think he's a spoiled little brat, who caught their little angel with his hypnotizing eyes and abs that won't quit." That's the best you could do, April. Really?!

"Interesting."

"And his mom… well, his mom thinks I'm a gold digger, so…" You're screwed! You are so screwed, April! "Just like Romeo and Juliet, our love was forbidden and hidden until now."

"Okay, then." The attorney says, leans over the desk and fixes his brown tie, before reaching for another file, and opening it. "Another question. I believe your Medical Boards are coming up, right?" They both nod. "I also believe you two have been given some options regarding the future. Mr. Avery has an excellent offer to Tulane and so do you Miss Kepner. What I don't understand is how you two are going to manage this union living in opposite sides of the country."

They didn't really think about it before and that problem has never crossed their minds. But the attorney is right. What would they do in that situation if this was real? It was hard enough thinking about leaving, moving with them just being friends. Now this, this is really, really going to make things even harder.

"I think that we will manage because-" April starts. "Love can move mountains. I believe so can ours." The cheesiness in her answers is on point that day. She feels Jackson's stare on her again. This is going from bad to worse.

"Very well." The attorney goes on, not amused. "Shall we start this interview? Mr. Avery, would you mind step outside and wait until I'm done with your_ wife_?"

"Sure." Jackson replies, takes the hand resting on his leg and squeezes it gently, reassuring her she's going to be fine, that if she needs him, he's just outside the door.

.

The interview is long and detailed. Some of the questions are silly, because honestly why would the US Government need to know if she knows what brand of deodorant Jackson uses? But some of them are hard to answer, too personal, something only a couple who knew a lot about each other could answer. Luckily for them, they've been living together for quite some time and they studied, practiced the correct answers, until…

"So, who stays on top?"

"On top of-?"

"On top. Yes. Considering you're married, you must have consumed the marriage and we all have preferences, so-"

"Excuse me, Sir, but this is not a question I'm comfortable answering."

"We're both adults, I don't see the problem."

"It is my intimate privacy we're talking about and-" April pauses, purses her lips, watches as the attorney throws his head back in amusement, half smiles at her.

On top? She has no idea if she prefers to be on top or not, or if he likes it better when women are under him. She has no idea if he likes to be in control, or if he gets more aroused when he has a woman riding him. She has no freaking clue if it feels better for her to be on top or not. She has no freaking idea, because they never had sex before and definitely never will.

"I-" Clearing her throat, she prays silently that his answer matches hers when the attorney asks him the same question. They didn't prepare for this one. It never occurred to them he'd ask something like this. "I enjoy being on top."

"Okay."

"But it's not like a rule. Sometimes I'm on top, sometimes he is…" She goes on, feeling completely creeped out when the man takes notes. "I just enjoy making love to my husband."

Little does he know she's still a virgin.

…

"I'm sorry about my mom." He says, opening the bedroom door and allowing her to step in first.

"Nah, it's okay. I understand where she's coming from."

After the meeting, Jackson's mother spend the whole day calling, demanding explanations, threatening to go to Seattle and put an end to this insanity. They acted like two reckless teenagers, who were completely unaware of the consequences of their actions and he was an Avery, after all. He couldn't just go around getting married the way he did, because he had a legacy to protect.

So, a couple hours on the phone and a meeting with a man called Mike Harris, the pre-nuptial agreement was settled. His family's fortune is safe.

April walks inside her room, sits on the edge of her bed and takes off her heels. After the meeting with the attorney in the morning, she headed off to the hospital and didn't have time to change. So, she's still wearing her tight blue dress and heels.

Jackson walks across the room as well, to her closet, reaches for his pajamas, the ones he's been wearing ever since they got married. They decided it was for the best to keep sleeping together until they were sure the immigration attorney was fully convinced of their story and finally let them go. Sleeping in the same bed as her isn't going to hurt, though, so he's more than okay with it.

He takes off his coat, it's wet from the rain outside, puts it on the back of a chair nearby. Then, he turns around, watches as she gently caresses her left foot. April's biting her bottom lip, her head is slightly tilted to the right, wide stare looking into an empty wall. She's thinking, he can tell. He wonders what is crossing her mind, what she's thinking about. "Everything okay?"

She looks up, nods, sits straight and puts her left foot on the ground again. "Yeah, I was just remembering something."

"About my mom?"

"No." April replies, stands up and raises one hand over her ponytail, freeing her hair. "About the meeting with the attorney."

"What about it?" Jackson throws his pajamas to the bed carelessly, starts to unbutton his shirt without giving her much attention.

"There's a question that keeps bothering me." She steps forward, taking off her earrings in the process and placing them in a small pink box on top of her vintage cream vanity. She's been curious all day. Curious to know if the attorney asked Jackson that particular question; curious to know what he replied. So, without waiting any longer, she moves her eyes to the round mirror on top of the vanity, and, only watching him through its reflection, she inquires. "Did he ask you who likes to _stay on top_?"

"Oh, hmm… yeah."

"What did you say?"

He finishes unbuttoning his shirt when she asks the question. Caught off guard, because they barely spoke about the interview throughout the day, Jackson slowly turns around, stretches one arm and raises it above his head to scratch his skull. "That _you_ like to be on top."

She opens her mouth, but no words come out. At least they got that one right, but it still feels strange to know his answer. Maybe he thought about it previously, maybe that's how he likes it, maybe that's his favorite position.

"Because you like to be in control so much." He quickly explains. "You're kind of a control freak, so I figured you'd like to be on top when, you know, we have-" Sex. He thinks of the word, but doesn't say it. "What did you tell him?"

She lowers her eyes, hides them from his reflection, and half smiles, somewhat embarrassed to confess it. "I said I like to be on top."

He can't help but to let out a small chuckle. She's too cute when she's nervous and he loves that about her.

"Crazy to think that I wouldn't even know if I actually like it." She admits.

"Because you're a virgin?" Jackson asks. Placing both hands inside his pockets, and tucking his lips with his teeth, he searches for her eyes when she raises them again.

She finds herself looking at his chest, the one she felt so close the other morning, when they crashed butt naked into each other. Her eyes moving down his torso, to his stomach. His dark skin forming the most perfect abs she has ever seen.

She's a virgin for the man she was going to marry. Abstained herself from any sexual activity until now because she was sure God was going to be kind to her, have the perfect husband prepared for her, and she was saving herself for him.

Funny, because she's now looking at her husband through the mirror, looking into his green eyes and realizing that even though he's her husband, he's really not. Practicing abstinence wasn't that hard until now, because she had no one to share her intimacy with. But she's a woman, and she has needs like any other person. Perhaps, if they keep sharing the bed, things will be harder to control, because he's a man, a sexually active man, and he has needs as well.

This is definitely a test to her patience as a woman seeing him like that, with this brand light of new found intimacy. She never thought she'd see him like that, but he looks so good when he's half dressed. Is it a sin to want him somehow? To stare at him the way she is staring? To let the image of his naked butt burn in her mind?

There are things no one knows about her. One of them is that she's can be a tease. She feels inadequate and maybe even a little unsure, but she can be a tease when she wants to. "Can you help me?" April asks, with an innocent tone. "My dress. I can't reach the zipper."

With his hands in his pockets, Jackson smirks, takes a couple steps and walks in silence to her, never leaving her eyes in the mirror.

"I like this color on you. This dress." He tells her, slow whispering, as his hand travel outside his pocket to her lower back, lazily. She licks her lips when he stops behind her, moves one hand over her shoulder, pulls her hair to the side and leans over. "You look nice."

"How nice?" She asks, low tone hiding her eagerness when his hand slowly starts undoing her zipper, exposing her naked back to him.

"Almost too nice." He pulls the zipper all the way down her back, stops right above her butt. Gently, Jackson places one hand on her waist first, then the other, holds her hips and looks over her shoulder to the mirror, green eyes framing hers, and there is no way out.

April turns her neck to the side, licks her lips when he turns his face to her as well, closes her eyes when he closes the space between them.

She can feel his fingers printed on the fabric of her dress, pulling her in to him. Their lips are close, almost touching.

The moment is lost, though, when her phone rings and they both fall back into reality.

…

_Saturday morning_

Jackson opens his sleepy eyes, slowly comes to his senses, when he realizes he has his chest pressed to her back, one arm thrown over her waist, legs tangled with hers. Her eyes are tightly closed, and her regular breathing shows she's still sleeping.

They fell asleep with their backs to each other the night before, listening to the rain fall outside as their eyes started closing. When did this happen? How?

Her butt is popping out, she's pushing herself into him, into his morning erection and it's painful, because he wants to back off, avoid touching her with his member. It's hard, though, and she's not letting him move at all.

They almost shared a kiss last night, but when her phone rang he quickly let her go, grabbed his clothes and changed in his room.

Now, this? This was completely unexpected.

Why, Jackson? Why did you put yourself in this situation? Sleeping in the same bed is not that hard, right?! Wrong! It's hard and this damn erection is not making things any better.

He tries to move his legs, untangle himself from her feet, but it's useless. Instead, she swings her hips, strikes them against his length in one smooth movement.

Then, he feels her slowly raise her head off the pillow, open her eyes and try to understand where she is, or who's holding her.

"Hmm, good-morning?!" He says, with his mouth right next to the back of her neck, trying to sound somewhat assertive, not to scare her too much.

That's when she feels it, realizes what the bump pressed to her bum is. "Uh, Jackson?" She snaps, jumping immediately, falling off the bed ungracefully.

"It's the morning!" He tries to explain, before she jumps into any wrong conclusions.

She tries to stand up after the shock. Fixing the hair that fell to her eyes when she jumped, April holds on to the bed, takes a peek, and her eyes move to the bulge in his pajama pants straight away. She gulps, gags at the sight. "I- I'm gonna- I'm going to-"

"I'm sorry."

"No, no, no. I'm fine. I will run now - go for a run and-"

"A run?"

"Yep." She replies, nodding and fixing her pajamas on the way up. "I'm gonna give you some time to… you know."

"It's the morning, I swear!"

"O-kay!" April says, still a bit confused, walking over to her closet to pick up her running gear, and giving him another quick glance before leaving.

...

Thanks for all support and reviews. I'm so happy you all are enjoying this fic. It's been a delight writing it.

Hope you enjoy this chapter too and please leave a Review!

Annie


	4. IV

**Rated M for strong language and sexual content**

**IV**

_Monday_

April is moaning his name, humming it, delighted in the pleasure of having his thick penis inside of her. Her legs are tightly wrapped around his waist, hands hanging on to the metallic material of the supply room's shelves. She's half naked, wearing only a lab coat parted in the middle, showing her full breasts bouncing close to his chest with the frenetic movement of his body thrusting inside of her. On her feet, a pair of suggestive red stilettos. Her hair is loose, perfect wild, bright curls falling down her shoulders in a sexy way.

"April!" He groans, leans forward and catches a drop of sweat running down her neck, sticks out his tongue and licks her humid skin. She feels good, tastes so good that he almost has trouble breathing, and the blood in his veins is being pumped to his full length, into her tiny pussy-

Jackson wakes up, opens his eyes instantly, looks to the side, and realizes that April is still asleep next to him, lost in her own dreams. This was just it, a dream. A very pleasant dream. So pleasant that the bulge in this pants is undeniable.

In the dark, he slowly pulls back the covers, walks to the door, opens it silently and steps outside.

He was having an erotic with her, they were having sex, full on into it against the shelves at the hospital, moaning so loud that he was sure people outside could hear them. Wait! No, they couldn't, because this was just a dream. Wasn't real. Maybe this was a fantasy of his, but damn… it was wrong!

He opens the bathroom door, turns on the light, steps inside and shuts the door behind him. Walking to the sink, Jackson looks in the mirror, takes a deep breath, and runs one hand to the back of his neck.

What the hell just happened?

It was a dream alright, but it was so vivid, he could swear he was living it.

Then, he looks down at the erection in his pants. It's getting painful and not going away. He has to take care of business.

Taking a step back, he leads his hands to the hem of his boxers, pulls them down his legs until they fall on the floor. Raising his right hand, he starts touching himself, picturing her, his dream.

Masturbating with her in his mind it's an easy option and he has to release the tension.

That's when the door suddenly opens, and he freezes, looks through the mirror and watches April walk in.

He turns on his feet, looks at her, but she doesn't look surprised at all.

She takes a couple steps in, then stops, gives him an amused smile, raises one hand and bites her index finger with her teeth, seductively. "Thought you might need some help with that." She says in a low flirtatious tone before leading her fingers to the straps of her golden silk nightgown and letting it drop to the floor, by her feet.

He blinks a couple times, amazed by her nudity. She's standing naked in front of him, with a teasing smile and a luscious stare.

Then, she moves again, kneels before him, runs one hand over his stomach, dangerously down the small trail of hair that leads to his pubic area, until she grabs his length, holds it with one hand, while using the other one to gently cup his balls. Her tongue is out when he least expects it, as she licks his member enthusiastically.

"April!" Jackson moans, holding himself against the sink when he feels her warm breath take over him. "_Fuck_."

She's unexpectedly amazing at this and he surely couldn't guess she was that good at deep throat. But man, she's good! Not too shabby for a virgin!

He grabs her head to help her with the rhythm, intertwines his fingers in her red hair, closes his eyes and lets the pleasure control him completely. "April!" Her name comes out of his mouth in the form of a guttural sound. "April…"

"Hmm, Jackson." She says, moaning too, enjoying herself.

"Oh, April!"

"Jackson!"

"Don't stop, April…"

"Jackson!"

That's when he opens his eyes, feeling a strong tap on his shoulder and her voice right next to his ear. He quickly realizes they're not in the bathroom, not naked, she's not giving him a blowjob. They're in bed, fully clothed, and she's lying next to him, waking him up. Somehow, he just had a dream within a dream… if that was even possible.

"Are you alright? You were shouting my name."

"No, no… I'm great." He replies, with a husky voice, not daring to move, because the bulge in his pants is still there and he can't let her see it.

"You're all sweaty. Were you having a nightmare?"

"Kind of." He nods, gulps and turns slightly to the side. Luckily, she didn't turn on the nightstand light. He's a bad person for this. For having uncontrolled, very perverted dreams with his best friend, naked, giving him head.

Water. He needs water and to leave this bed without her noticing his erection. So, like in the dream, he slowly pulls down the covers, stands up on his feet fast, and turns his back to her as he walks to the door in the dark. "I'm gonna get some water. I'll be right back."

He doesn't go into the kitchen. Instead, he runs to the bathroom, walks in, looks at his pants, at his hard on erection. He needs to release the tension. But this time when he shuts the door, he locks it too… just in case.

…

He usually takes his wedding ring off at night, puts it on the nightstand, and hopes to remember to put it on the next day. Yes, _hopes to remember_, because he usually doesn't! April always gets on his nerves for it.

Going back and getting it has become a ritual. And it's what happened today as well, because they can't go around not wearing their rings. The attorney could still be on their back. and hold it against them.

So, just before he pushed the _down_ button on the elevator, he turned on his feet, and walked back into the house.

He puts the key on the door, opens it knowing that April's still home, that she's probably going to give him a lecture on it… again.

"_I got a ho from the East, got a ho from the West. Got a ho that likes to jack it off and rub it in her chest._"

It's her voice, and she's singing. Correction, she's rapping, apparently, which makes no sense, because why would she?!

"_I got a ho from the North, a ho from the South. A ho that likes to suck it long and hold it in her mouth."_

Wow. That's explicit! Are these words really coming out of April Kepner's lips? Is she really singing? And how does she even know the words to this?

"_I got a bitch with hair, a bitch with none, a bitch with a knife, a bitch with a gun. A bitch with a ass big as TV set…"_

Yes, it is really her. As he turned the corner and walked into the living room, he saw his _wife _moving her hips back and forth, twerking to this incredibly provocative song, with a big white _Beats _headphones on her ears, and his Ipod in hand.

She told him she was going for a run before he left. So no surprise when he finds her dressed in a tight pair of black shorts, vibrant orange Nike sneakers on her feet, and a running pink bra that fits her breasts and holds them together while she dances it out.

Standing in a squat position, with her legs wide apart, low to the ground, feet turned out to give her balance, she keeps on rapping without even noticing his presence. She bents her knees, places her hands forward with fingers up, and pops her booty outward. Her butt is the main attraction to his big wide green eyes. He can't keep them away from her perfect round behind, and yes… he never noticed how perky it was before. But damn! That girl sure knows how to move. One of many of her secret talents, perhaps!

He doesn't move, but also doesn't dare to make a sound, because the view is amazing. Why waste it? Better enjoy it while he can, right?! 'Cause the moment she notices him, she'll stop and blush and hide her killer curves under a hoodie.

"_I fuck 'em all and leave 'em on the curve. I got a bitch with a mink, who rocks a fat gold link, who likes to fuck me with her ass up on the kitchen sink…"_

Who knew April Kepner could have a wild side inside of her? Know how to twerk like a true twerking queen? Drop her kitty down low and shake her ass like she means business?

And who have guessed she actually knows all the lyrics to Ice T's "99 Problems"? A song about how many _bitches _one man has? About how they like to _fuck_? What _he_ uses them for? The most amazing part of this is the fact that she knows all the words to this nasty song. It can only mean she's been listening to it, maybe even stealing his Ipod for a while now.

April keeps moving her hips from right to left, popping her booty up and down, arching, straightening her back, and doing it all from the top again. She's a slow twerker, finding the balance between her moves and the song. And he's glued to her body, to her legs, perfectly fitting inside those black tight pants she's wearing. This is a tease. She's teasing him without being aware of it! But dear Lord, this isn't fair! How could a girl so fine like her be hidden under loose scrubs and less attractive clothes all of these years?!

Maybe she's not that hot and this is only his mind playing tricks on him, because he hasn't got laid in a long, long time. Maybe his eyes are seeing her in a brand new light because of it. But no! He may be starting to get crazy, but he is a man. He knows what he likes, he knows when to find a woman attractive and he definitely knows what turns him on. April Kepner bending like that with her butt to him, boobs lively bouncing inside her sports bra and dirty words coming out of her mouth is something he never thought he'd ever see, but wow! He can't deny that he likes it!

"_And I love 'em all, I love 'em crazily. And they love me back, that's why they stay with me." _She slowly moves her position, stands straight, opens her eyes and turns her body around, facing him. _"So if you havin girl problems, I feel bad for ya, son. I got 99 problems and bitch ain't one. Nah a bitch ain't one…"_ That's when she stops, drags the last words as she comes to the realization she's not alone in the room, and that a pair of spark green eyes is staring back at her.

"So…" He smiles, licks his lips in amusement of her mortified expression of pure embarrassment. "That's a nice song!"

"It's yours. What kind of person keeps this song on their Ipod?" She slowly takes off the headphones, pausing the song, looking at him with a obviously false disgusted expression on her face. "I-"

"You stole my Ipod." Jackson says, dropping his bag on the floor before taking a step closer.

"Mine was out of battery." She retorts, tries to sound convincing.

He smirks, takes another couple steps towards her, places both arms behind his back. "You've been stealing my Ipod, haven't you?"

"No! I-"

"Don't lie."

She shakes her head, cornered, knowing she was caught, embarrassed he saw her dancing and finally realizing she's wearing her sports bra when his eyes fall down on her cleavage. "I thought no one was home. Weren't you supposed to be gone by now?"

"I was, but I forgot my ring and-"

"Again?"

"I was gonna get it. Oh but, April?"

"What?" April asks, crossing her arms.

"Nice moves."

"Shut up!" She rolls her eyes, tosses him a look before walking past him. He can't help but to smile, and look one more time at her behind.

…

"Jackson!" April grabs his sleeve to catch his attention when she finds him walking down the hall to the cafeteria. There's a worried expression on her face, and she's almost running when she gets to him. "He's here. The immigration attorney." She replies, runs with him through the hospital, already thinking and expecting the worse. "I saw him talking to Sloan. I think he's asking people questions."

"About us?"

"Of course about us!"

"Why?"

"How should I know?"

"Okay. Don't freak out. We didn't do anything wrong."

"We didn't? Really?"

"Hypothetically speaking." He says, sure as hell they've should be worried, that maybe this is serious, that the guy is definitely not getting off their backs that easily.

"Right…" She stops and makes him stop just when turn the corner. "Oh look, there he is."

"Okay, let's just act normal."

"Normal?"

Jackson takes a peek, followed by a deep breath. The thin man, dressed in an unfitting grey suit is speaking to Mark Sloan, holding a notepad and writing down his answers. Sloan better be on their side, replying what the man needs to hear, getting it right. The time has come and they need to look the part. "Give me your hand." He says to April. They must act like newlyweds in love.

"Thank God you went back and got your wedding ring in the morning." She retorts, placing her hand on his.

Yep, thank God he did!

"Oh Mr. Avery, how are you?" The attorney asks when he spots them coming from the corner. "Mrs. Avery!"

"Mr. Douglas, what a surprise. W-what are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know! Just checking on you. Nothing important."

"Mr. Douglas was asking me how the newlywed life is working for you guys." Sloan says, placing one hand on the man's back, tapping it. "I was just telling him that-"

"We're loving it. Right, pumpkin?" Jackson cuts him off, smiling at the man who's looking down at their intertwined hands.

"Yeah-yes…" She nods, distracted for a moment after he called her _pumpkin_. He's fond of that pet name, apparently. It wasn't bad, but he could do better!

"Dr. Avery is thrilled to be a married man." Mark goes on. "And not even the long wild nights with his wife keep him from performing a great job."

"Dr. Sloan, can you not-?"

"It's fine, Avery. I already told him all about it." The other doctor says, nodding, telling this lie like it is his own. There weren't any wild nights with her, his wife. The only wild nights happened in his mind, when his perverted mind played tricks on him and made him dream about her, naked, moaning and sucking, and kissing and screaming his name in pleasure.

"I thought that after the interview we wouldn't be bothered anymore."

"Mrs. Avery-"

"Kepner." She corrects him. "Dr. Kepner, actually. I didn't change my last name."

"Dr. Kepner, as I told you previously, I'm a great investigator. I like to go out on the field and feel the scene myself. Make sure no lies pass by unnoticed."

_Lies._ The attorney couldn't be more explicit and Jackson can't help but to gulp, as his mind goes straight back to the five year sentence threat. Oh shit! Look the part, Avery! Look the part.

"Babe, I have a surgery in fifteen-" He turns to April, with a big smile on his face, using his words carefully so she could understand without raising a red flag on the man "-but perhaps you could show Mr. Douglas around, and maybe talk to him and people and-"

She pouts, gives him a curious look, until she finally gets what he's meaning to tell her. It was a sign not to leave the man out of her sight for a second. Lord knows what he was going to ask and to whom. "Okay."

"Alright, Mr. Douglas. It was nice seeing you, but I'm on tight schedule so…"

"That's not a problem."

"I'll see you at home." He tells April, turning to face her again, learning towards her and placing his mouth by her ear. "You can handle him?"

"Yes." She whispers, nods once more and smiles, pretending like he's telling her something else.

Jackson lifts up his head, takes a step and apologizes one more time before leading one hand to her butt and gently tapping it, playfully. "Love ya, babe."

"Jacks-" She blushes, with his hand on her cheek, but quickly pulls herself back together. Watching him leave, she turns to Mark, who teasingly winks at her, then at the attorney. "Sorry, my man and the newlywed life!"

The playful tap on the butt was a nice touch to the scene, but the _babe_… the _babe_ she truly enjoyed.

…

"Can you do me a favor?"

She raises her head from the book she's reading, looks at him standing by the bedroom door, wearing nothing but a pair of white Calvin Klein boxers on, holding a lotion bottle.

"I had a real long surgery. My back is killing." He begins, closing the door behind him and stepping inside. After leaving April with the attorney, he did have a long surgery and his back was really hurting. Now, after dinner and fresh out of the shower, he's dying for a massage.

"And you want me to-?" She asks, shuts the book and puts on the nightstand.

"You mind?"

"O-okay."

"I found the lotion in the bathroom. I think it's yours."

"Hmm, yeah. It's fine." She moves on the bed while he takes his place, rests his head on the pillow, hands her the lotion and lies on his stomach next to her. April waits for him to settle, wonders if she can sit on his lower back, if that would be considered inappropriate in any way. She's used to watch his bare chest, especially now that they've been sleeping together. Yes, he likes to sleep without a shirt on! At first it was quite uncomfortable, but after a while she's gotten used to it somehow. Now standing on top of him, that would be a first.

Okay, you can do this, April! Won't be a big deal. Giving a back massage from the side won't be easy and it will be crappy.

So, she opens the lotion bottle, puts some cream on her cupped hand, rubs it, then carefully parts her legs, and finally climbs on top of him. He doesn't say anything, just moans when her hands awkwardly start running across his back in long, light strokes.

"That feels good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You're tense." His muscles are hard. She places one hand on his lower back, puts her other hand over it. With her arms extended, she begins making small circles, by going up the back and down again.

"But I'm in heaven right now."

"Thanks?" She smiles, adjust her position and sits on his butt more at ease now. Then, she forms her hands into loose fists, with her arms straight, she uses her knuckles and fingers in contact with the back, slides up and continues up, over the shoulders. "I love this lotion. Smells like sweet cherries."

"Like your shampoo." He acknowledges, while she lightly drags her knuckles back. By now he knows her smell. The smell of her clothes, of her perfume, of the clean sheets she likes to put on the bed every other day. And he's loving learning all these little details about her. She watches as Jackson closes his eyes, placing both arms on each sides of his head, on the pillow and relaxing with her touch. "If I knew you were this great, I would've asked you sooner."

"Well, I can always start charging."

"Even your husband?"

"Especially _my husband_!" She teases, placing her hands on either side of his spine, above his hips, with her fingers facing his head. She slides her hands up to his shoulder blades with a bit of pressure. Next, she moves up and out towards the shoulders in a curve, moving back down along the rib cage to the original position. "You called me_ babe_ today."

"Thought it was better than _pumpkin_. Wait, do you like pumpkin?"

"No. _Babe_ is fine. I kinda liked it." April admits. No one has called her by a pet name before. Duckie, sure. But that wasn't even close. She liked being his _babe_ even it was for just a second.

"_Babe_." He grins with his eyes closed, and she wonders what is crossing his mind. She doesn't ask, though. She just likes the way the words sound when they come out of his mouth. "You know, I think we can do this."

"Do what?"

"Be married."

She looks at the back of his head in surprise. "Why do you say that?"

"Because-" He pauses, licks his lips, puts his thoughts in order and contemplates what he wants to say next. It's not easy putting it into words, because truth is he's not sure what he needs to say or what he feels about this, but he just knows. And when you know, it's a feeling you cannot explain. You just do. "Because we're good together."

"We're good as friends."

"No. I mean, of course we are, but we're good at play pretend. We're good as husband and wife."

"And do you think that's enough?" She asks, still not fully aware of what he means. "It takes more to be husband and wife."

"I know. I know that, I just want you to know that I don't regret this, April." He takes a deep breath, opens his eyes and lifts his head slightly, just enough to turn his neck around and glance at her. "I don't regret marrying you."

"I don't regret marrying you either, Jackson." She smiles when she speaks, spreading the fingers of both hands, drawing them down on the back, lifting off at the top of his hips as the other hands begins at the shoulders.

"Well,_ babe_… What's mine is yours, right? Is that why you stole my Ipod?"

"I didn't steal. I just borrowed it."

"Huh, huh?" He goes on, smirking, slowly turning around as she falls on the bed next to him. "I didn't know you were a fan of _99 problems_."

"I'm not-"

"You totally are." Jackson says, leaning his head on his hand, weigh on his elbow. "April Kepner listens to dirty songs!"

"I don't! You see, you caught me in a moment of distraction. I was-"

"Twerking! I have a wife who twerks!" Jackson retorts, slowly moving forward, raising a brow. "I didn't know you were a twerk fan either."

"Oh shut up!"

"What did you say?" He asks, quickly catches her arms and pins them against the mattress, over her head.

"I told you to shut up!"

"Oh you don't wanna go there, Mrs." She giggles at his approach and funny, false offended expression. The next minute, Jackson quickly sifts, sits down on her stomach, gently not to put all his weigh on her body. Pinning her arms down with his hands, he lowers his face. She bites her bottom lip, tilts her head to the side and smiles. It's then that he starts tickling her left armpit, still holding her wrist with his free hand. She tries to fight back, but doesn't succeed. He's bigger and stronger and in a control position. It happens so fast she feels like she was under an attack. A tickle attack and she was losing this battle.

She struggles with her feet, but she's locked under him. He doesn't quit torturing her. Instead, he continues to a full on attack, tickling every little inch of her body, armpits, neck, and somehow even her bare feet.

April laughs uncontrollably, trying to fight back and breathe at the same time, but failing miserably. "Jackson, stop. I can't… I can't!"

"Yeah?" He starts running his chin on her neck, because his lazy scruff is a tickling weapon as well along with his hands. It's pretty intimate, but she doesn't care, she's out!

"I can't breathe!" April manages to say, having trouble to speak. She's so weak she doesn't even remember that her hands are free, she just gives up and laughs some more. "Oh, Jacks-"

Suddenly, they hear a tap on the door, followed by Alex's voice. "Hey, Kepner, do you have-" Karev stops, screams out loud when he finds them in a compromising position. Jackson's half naked body covering hers, her feet partially in the air, messy hair fallen on the pillow and her heavy breathing patting her chest up and down. "Shit! You're having sex." He says, before mumbling something to himself and shutting the door again.

Jackson looks back at April, raises a brow and unpins her body, sits by her side again, with his legs crossed under his body. "So…"

She giggles, still trying to catch her breath. "He should've knocked!"

He should've indeed.

…

Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews. It amazes me and makes me incredible happy reading each and every one of them. Your reviews are such a reward!

I hope you keep your interest in this short fic and I truly hope you all keep reading and enjoying it.

Please be kind and leave a Review.

More to come soon.

Annie.


	5. V

**AN: Considering today is April 23, April's birthday, I decided to add that to the story. However, due to story frame purposes, it has to be set on a Tuesday.**

**RATED M!**

**.**

**V**

_Tuesday__– April 23_

April opens her eyes, slowly. The room is still dark, it's probably still night outside, but she adjusts her vision, rubs her palms across her eyes, and takes a glance around. Somehow, she always ends up in his arms. After last night's tickle fight, they went to bed. They usually fall asleep apart, but she when she wakes up in the morning, her back is pressed to his chest, Jackson's arm is always tossed over her waist, her hand is on top of his, and their fingers are almost tangled. It's been happening ever since they got married.

They've been married for less than a week, but it sure feels like forever. So much happened ever since. From nasty stripper lap dances, to awkward naked hugs, to sweet moments in fast food houses, to finding out more about each other every day.

In the dark, she takes a look around the bedroom. He's been taking over her space slowly. His jacket is on the back of her chair, a bunch of grey hoodies in the closet, jeans hanging next to hers, and his shoes, at least four pairs of sneakers, are by the door. His golden watch is on her vanity, next to her jewelry box, where he also keeps his perfume bottle, and his bag is on the floor, next to her own purse. On the nightstand, by his side of the bed, there's a picture of their Mercy West days. They looked younger, shy, but happy. Next to it, there is a picture of their wedding day. One he took with his phone after they left the fast food place. A picture she printed and put on a white cute little frame. It made sense to have it there. It represents the past and the present side by side.

She doesn't mind having his personal items mixed with her own. Not even the fact that when he eventually found her underwear drawer, he started using it to keep his shocks. They look the part of Mr. and Mrs. Avery almost too well, and people who watched from the outside would have never guessed they weren't a real couple when, on Sunday, they went grocery shopping and, like a true husband and wife, did laundry together.

Sunday. When she was a little girl, she used to love Sundays. It was the one day of the week she got up early, eat her breakfast as fast she could, put on her best pink dress, shiny black leather shoes on, comb her red hair until it was partially tamed, put on a cute little headband with a bow, and head to church. She loved church. It was home and she got to sing on the choir.

She still loves going to church, but when you live in the city and have a job as demanding as she does, it's harder to go to church every week. She loves the hospital's chapel, though. It's her secret place, where she thinks, prays, cries about the patients she lost, and where she dreamed so many times and asked God for a husband. Well, she has a husband. A very nice husband. Or does she? Things are so confusing and her mind is a complete knot sometimes with it all. It was like she had something, but truly didn't and everything was extremely complicated.

"A penny for your thoughts." She hears Jackson's voice, wakes up from her deep thoughts and turns her face slightly to the side. "You're awake. I can feel you thinking."

"Did I wake you?" She wonders, worried she actually did wake him up somehow. It's probably really early in the morning and they both have a big day ahead. He should be resting.

"Nah." Jackson says. "Your feet did. They're cold as stone." When she doesn't wear socks to bed, her feet get cold as ice cubes, and halfway through the night she always looks for his to keep hers warm. It's a habit she's been getting used to.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm used to it." He goes on, snuggling closer like having her in his arms is the most natural thing in the world. Jackson buries his nose on the back of her head, on her hair, takes a long sniff. The sweet cheery smell of her shampoo has always been a favorite of his, even before they got married. Things changed ever since and something shifted, because nothing feels the same as before. His heart feels heavier when he's not around her, worried; his eyes constantly search for her tiny frame whenever he walks across the hospital halls; his mind always goes back to her and the few minutes when they lie in bed after a long, hard day, and he can hear her breathing until sleep finally takes over.

Life without her, without them like this, seems to be a long lost memory, and he doesn't want to admit but if anything were to happen, if things suddenly changed, he wasn't going to know how to deal. Because when you start sharing your life with a person on a more personal level, you get used to them and it's hard to let go. But truth is, anything can happen and things will definitely change. The Boards are coming up and they both have different offers and you never know what might happen.

"Did you make a decision yet? I mean, about the offers?"

April shakes her head. "Have you?"

"Tulane wants me. I don't know…" He truly doesn't, because what was a certainty a week ago, is no longer. There are lots of other factors involved now, and she's the biggest. "How are we going to manage this if we both have to move?"

_This _as in their fake marriage or _This_ as their new found affection for one another? She isn't sure, but neither is he. All she knows is that she doesn't know anything at all at this point. How could she? Everything has changed.

"Can I keep my wedding ring if you chose Tulane?" She asks, playfully, supposing they'd get a divorce over it. Wearing that band every day is something she's gotten used to as well. Plus, it's so pretty with all the sparks.

"Can I keep you?" His tone is low, like a whisper, but it's full of meaning. A meaning she's still yet to fully understand, but it makes her feel special, and deep down she knows what he means and there are suddenly a thousand butterflies flying around her stomach. He has that effect on her sometimes - makes her feel weak in the knees.

Their shoulders brush when she moves her body, and turns around to face him, keeping her feet tangled up with his. He leaves his arm tossed over her waist, only moving his hand to her lower back. She looks at him, his green eyes turned into black olives in the darkness, and runs one hand across his naked chest. This type of intimacy is something she's still learning about, still getting used to, but somehow it feels natural. Maybe because they were friends before, maybe because even though they didn't plan it, the universe, God himself or any other inexplicable force brought them together and when things have to happen, you can't control them. Maybe they, as a fake couple, had to happen for some reason, in order for life to be exactly as it should.

A couple of minutes of pure silence invade the room and, in the dark, he pauses, takes a moment to look at her delicate features, moves his thumb on her back, feeling the soft fabric of her simple nightgown, and pulls her closer. He wants her closer, because her touch is never enough and somehow it is. Her touch is everything he craves and more. It's the source of all his desire, but it never leaves him satisfied.

She watches closely, with her hand slowly making its way down his shoulder, then back again. However, his expression changes, there's a sudden strange look on his face. He pauses, opens his mouth, clears his throat as if his words are dry and he's afraid to speak, afraid to lose the moment, to ruin it somehow, to let the worries of tomorrow haunt them tonight.

"You're my best friend." Jackson says, and she knows what it is, what he means. It's clear then, because his words doesn't sound the same as they once did. He's losing his inhibitions, accepting his fate, the desires of his heart and the charm of her smile, of her whole being. He's falling in love. So is she.

A smile appears on her lips when he places his on the top of her head, giving her a gentle kiss, and April closes her eyes even though she knows she will not be able to fall asleep again.

Then it hits her. It's her birthday. April 23. She doesn't say a thing and she doubts anyone will remember. This, waking up like this, is already the best gift anyone could give her.

.

In his arms, she didn't fall back asleep. That's why she needs the coffee and since he didn't sleep at all, so does he.

Now, sitting by the kitchen table at 7.35 in the morning, in silence, Jackson's reading some notes about a patient and she's just standing there, running his words in her mind, the way she looked deeply into her eyes and in such a simple way, he told her how important she is to him. '_Can I keep you?'_ Just the thought brings back the same old butterflies.

They didn't talk much after that simple head kiss, but they cuddled and it was nice.

"Morning!" Alex says, walking into the kitchen already dressed, reading to leave.

"Hey, what did you want last night?"

"Uh, never mind." Karev replies, barely looking at her. He walked in on them having a tickle fight and thought they were having sex, which was why he didn't want to talk about it. "Smells like coffee."

"I made it this morning."

Alex walks over to the kitchen counter, takes a glance at her and notices something different on her face. "Why are you wearing glasses?"

She has to wear glasses… or had to until college, when she changed to contacts. She usually doesn't let anyone see her in them, but this morning she didn't change before breakfast.

"Looks weird on you."

"Oh, thanks!" She says, sarcastically, rolling her eyes while Alex pours himself a cup of the coffee _she_ made. She's used to his remarks by now so…

Then, April stands up, walks over to the counter to get herself another toast, when Alex suddenly turns around, bumps into her and dumps his fresh coffee right into her chest. "ALEX!" She screams, leading her hands to her nightgown, which is quickly turning into something out of a Miss Wet T-shirt contest.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh my gosh, this is burning." The coffee is hot, scalping her skin through the completely wet shirt. That's when Jackson stands up, walks over her and tries to help by grabbing a napkin right away, but there's no use.

"C'mon." Jackson says, leading her to the bathroom while Karev stayed behind, shouting his apologies.

He leads her into the bathroom, lets her step inside before him and closes the door. Then, he watches as she looks in the mirror, mumbling to herself that the nightgown is ruined, how expensive it was, that the coffee stain is not going away and cannot be cleaned.

"Hey…" Jackson says, catching her attention and stepping towards her, while she turned around to face him again. "Take a shower, I'll try and clean it."

"There's no point. It's ruined." The disappointment in her face is more than visible. He can feel it too. He doesn't quit, though, and quickly turns on the shower, leaves it running while she stares at him with her hands covering her now see-through nightgown and erect nipples. "Jacks-"

"Shh." He says, once again standing beside her and gently taking off her glasses, putting them by the sink. He's seen her with those brown glasses before, but he loves them on her. They give her an innocent, jovial attitude. Then, he rests his hands on her waist, looks down at her, tilts his head to the side and nods. "I'll try and fix it." She bites her bottom lip, hears the hot water running, the flog taking over the room, and he moves his hands over to the hem of her nightgown, right above her knee. "I won't peek. I promise."

April ponders about it, gives it a second thought, but finally agrees, nods and, slowly raising her arms above her head, allows him to take off her nightgown. Standing almost naked in front of him, only wearing her green cotton panties, she closes her eyes and blushes. She trusts him, because she can do that, because he has proven time and time again she can trust in him.

She opens her eyes once the nightgown is fully off, looks at him, and realizes he's staring deep into her eyes again. Her heart beats fast against her chest, because they're close and the shower is running, she's naked and he's wearing nothing but a pair of very tight boxers, the same ones he slept in. It could happen and it would be easy and her body is screaming for it. But Jackson, with her gown in hand, takes a deep breath and a step back. "I'll be waiting for you. We can head to work together." He says, without daring to move his eyes lower. "Okay?"

"Y-yeah."

"Okay." And with that, he turns around, and leaves her alone, respecting her space.

…

"Hi." April sits in front of him in the cafeteria. It's lunch time now.

"It's raining hard outside. This crazy weather."

"Do you have recurrent dreams about me?" She asks right away, ignoring his useless comment about the weather, placing the notes she's carrying on the table and looking at him curiously with a pen in hand.

Jackson freezes halfway with the fork in the air, and thinks about the last dream he had about her. A very wet dream he had about her. Does she know? She can't possibly know. "Nope." He replies, shaking his head. "Why?"

She seems to write down his reply and goes on. "How would you describe me to strangers?

"I don't know. A great cook. Cute?"

"Cute? I'm not cute." She holds the pen in hand and gives him a fulminating staring. "I'm strong, and driven, and smart!"

"Yeah, that too."

"Anyways… Do you remember the first time we met?"

"Why are you asking me all these questions? I thought the INS was done with us."

"They are, but…"

He then notices the notepad she's carrying is not really a notepad. "Let me see that."

"No-"

Too late. He swaps the magazine off her hands, turns the cover and reads the title. "You're reading Cosmo now?"

"I found it and-"

"_Are you meant to be?"_ Jackson reads, looks up at her, putting his fork down._ "_A Cosmo partner quiz, April? Really?" "

"You know what, never mind." She tries to steal it back, unsuccessfully.

"_How would he describe the way that you smell?"_

"Describe what?" Cristina voice comes from behind her.

"Nothing." April replies, watching as Cristina and Meredith sit along with them on the table.

"Cosmo?" Meredith asks, siding her head to take a look at the magazine cover. "Who's reading Cosmo?"

Jackson's eyes fall on April, and he quickly gives her away. That's when Cristina takes the magazine off his hands and reads one of the questions as well. _"How many kids does he want to have?" _She looks up at April, laughing."She wants to have babies, Avery."

"Your babies." Meredith adds, laughing too.

"Kepner wants to have Avery's babies."

"Alex did tell me he walked in on you guys last night."

"Alex did what?" April jaw drops to the floor when Meredith speaks. Alex and his big mouth! Of course he had to go spread rumors around the hospital. "Okay. Stop! And give me that." While Jackson stood there quiet not sure of what to say, caught up in it too, she had enough.

Never looking back, completely embarrassed, she leaves the cafeteria with the magazine in hand. However, as she steps into the elevator, Mark Sloan taps her on the shoulder, with a smirk. "So, I heard." Alex! He heard about Alex too. "I'm happy for you and Avery, Kepner."

"Dr. Sloan. Things are not exactly as-"

"Kepner, cut the crap with me. How did it go?" Mark asks, stepping next to her, with his hands in his pockets and an interested expression. "Was he, you know…"

"Dr. Sloan!"

"We're both adults, we can talks about this and you can tell me."

"There is nothing to tell."

"Kepner, you're an attractive woman, nice face, great body. And Avery is a handsome man too. You make a good couple, you're married. I mean, something must have happened already." Mark stops, looks at her, points a finger and then crosses his arms against his chest. "Unless… it didn't?!

"Dr. Sloan, please don't-"

"Well, you better take one for the team! I mean, Avery is a man and I'm sure you, as woman, have needs too. How can you sleep in the same bed and not do it?" He wonders almost talking to himself. He knows Jackson and April got married because she is Canadian, that's what Jackson hinted at least, but to go through all this time without even a slight little touch… damn! "You just have to get past the last barrier, don't be shy about and just go for it."

"Oh Lord!"

"Use some lube if it helps, but the key is to be completely relaxed. You have to trust him and he will know what to do." He goes on, gesturing something with his hands, decided to help her, like a proud father giving advice to a son. "Actually, I'm gonna make sure Avery knows how to be gentle with you, considering you're still a vir-"

"Oh my gosh!" Flustered, she looks at the floor, but thankfully the elevator doors opened in that moment, and she quickly steps out.

"You're up for a good ride, Kepner!"

…

"34 year old, presented with pancreatic-"

It's past 8 o'clock now and it started raining hard again not too long ago. There is a thunderstorm outside that left them without any power. So, in the dark, sitting on the couch with a few lighted candles, they decided to keep studying for the Boards.

Yes, it's her birthday and of course no one remembered. She never asked for a party, but a simple _happy birthday_ from her so-called friends would've been nice. They were busy, though, and she understands. But to top it all off, Jackson and her are home, studying, and there is a storm outside.

She never liked thunders. They're intimidating, the full force of nature showing all its power. It's scary and too distracting, because every time she sees a strike brighten up the room, she almost jumps on her seat, her mind goes blank in fear, and her thoughts are exclusively focused on the storm.

She was never a fan of storms either, but she got used to the rain once she moved to Seattle. She likes the rain, though. The steady, drum-beat pattern of raindrops falling has a melancholic calming effect on her at times, which allows her to relax, daydream, contemplate and reflect on her life.

They are leaving for the Boards soon. It's crazy and frightening at the same time to think that she could end her Residency right then and there.

You fight and you fight, and you dream and wish for things to happen, and when they finally do, it doesn't even feel real. This is what she wants, has wanted all of her life. To become a doctor, a surgeon, to safe lives every day, to be extraordinary in what she does, help people, give them hope, and be there for them when all they need is a little bit of faith.

This is why she moved to the USA. To study, to become the person she wanted to be ever since she was a little girl. She's been living here since she can remember, and she's happy here. This is home now. Seattle is her home.

Life, God, maybe destiny brought her and Jackson together. They went from strangers to friends; from best friends to husband and wife in less than a week. It was rollercoaster of feelings, and terrifying emotions, but it was worth it.

"April?"

She turns to face him with the sound of his voice. He's holding a piece of paper with some of the cases they're studying. It's useless at that point to keep reviewing it. She's tired, and her mind is definitely someplace else.

He puts the paper down on his lap, notices she's too distracted to keep going and, with a worried tone, asks her if everything is okay.

"Yeah." She lays her head back on the couch, shrugs her shoulders and nods. They're at home when there is storm outside. Usually the hospital gets chaotic in these type of occasions. Perhaps they should leave too, join them at the hospital, where they are needed, where they belong. They haven't been paged yet and the storm hit the city out of the blue. But then, she remembers. Of course they haven't been paged. Both their phones died an hour ago, just when the power went out.

Alex was on-call, so he isn't at home. And she's worries about the patients, about the ER, about the hospital having no power as well. But there's little she can do about that, and the fact is, she would probably put herself in danger if she left the house now.

Another thunder cracks through the walls, making her shiver in her seat. Almost automatically, she finds herself moving her body closer to him, puts both legs under her weight, sits like a ball, and holds the blanket they're sharing even tighter.

"I never liked thunderstorms." Jackson says, sharing her opinion without knowing it. He smiles with his eyes. They're dark with the light of the room, but friendly. "I have something for you, though."

"What?" April closes her eyes, and pulls the blanket up to her chin, hides under it and tries to ignore the thunders outside, thinking of something else, not paying too much attention to what he just told her.

Jackson puts the paper with the study cases to the side, and walks over to the kitchen, grabs a little plastic package and opens it. She misses the warmth of his body, and opens her eyes just to watch as he makes his way back on the sofa, sits by her side and reveals a tiny little blueberry cupcake with a single candle lit on top. "It's your birthday."

She smiles, uncovers her face, putting the orange blanket down, and looks at him in surprise. She was not expecting this and he sure knows how to keep amazing her.

"I'd sing you happy birthday, but… you know." But he's a terrible singer and his singing days ended the minute they begun, at the fast food house, after they got married. "C'mon, make a wish!"

April licks her lips, thinks for a second about the thing she wants the most in this Earth. Her mind goes blank and she seems to forget all the wishes and the dreams she has for herself, except for one. Him. She's starting to realize she wants him above it all. So, closing her eyes again, takes a deep breath, opens her mouth in an "o" shape, and then exhales.

She takes the cupcake from his hand, puts the candle to the side and bites. "It's good!" He smiles, because he knew this was her favorite when he bought it. Then, she holds it up in front of his mouth and he takes a bite too, while she licks her fingers, after stealing a bit of the sugary topping.

April rests her head on his shoulder, after putting the rest of the cupcake on the coffee table. They stay in silence for a couple of minutes, enjoying the company of the rain hitting the windows, the loud thunders echoing through the room. They're safe, there is no need to worry.

Opening his arm to her, he rests it on her shoulders, making her come closer, and cuddle with him on the couch. She feels save, protected by his strong arms and vibrant presence.

It's when she realizes he's the only person who has ever protected when she needed protection, or stood by her when no one else did; he's the only one who has ever showed her sympathy or even affection when she didn't feel it from anybody else; he's the only man who has ever showed her some kind of love. Because a friendship, like theirs, also requests love. It's a different kind of love, but it is love nonetheless.

Maybe two weeks ago she wouldn't dare to sit this close to him, to cuddle with him and let him have her in his arms just like that. But things have changed and, somehow, her feelings towards him have changed as well.

He's not _just_ Jackson now. No, she sees him under a brand new light, and he seems more gentle with her, careful with the words he uses to address their relationship. Even at work he treats her differently and she can't explain why.

But maybe there isn't an explanation, because like most things in life, your feelings change when you least expect, when you have your mind set on something that turns out to be completely different, when you are taken by surprise with life's own revelations.

And maybe, not having an explanation is totally fine.

"About the quiz, earlier…"

"Yeah?" She found the magazine and opened it just because she was bored, and it was sitting right there, and she found it funny. The then quiz popped out and she slowly grabbed a pen and starting taking it. _'Are you meant to be?'_ She had no clue if they were and surely a Cosmo quiz wasn't going to give her an answer, but why not?!

"It was on our first day as interns at Mercy West." Jackson starts, resting his head on top of hers. "You were wearing orange scrubs, your hair was down, by the shoulders, straight."

A small smile appears on her face as he describes attentively the first moment they met.

"… and you kept writing everybody's names on a red notebook." He always wondered what she wrote in that red notebook, but never asked. "You looked nervous, intimidated and a little bit neurotic, to be honest."

"Yeah…"

"I came up to you and shook your hand and you shook mine. Then you asked for my name and-"

"And you told me to keep it a secret, because-"

"Because you figured out right away I was an Avery and I didn't want anyone to find out."

Jackson had a fair share of relationships, frugal passions, meaningless affairs and a couple illusions and disappointments in love. His relationship with April was different, though. She has always respected him and never looked for anything in return. She was a genuinely kind soul.

April can't help but to smile, because she truly doubted he'd remember all of this. He didn't want to be known as Harper Avery's grandson, so she kept it a secret. And that was the beginning of it all, of their friendship.

It's funny how the seasons change, and so do people with time, but there are some unbreakable bonds that are meant to last forever.

"Can I ask you something?" He says, breaking the silence and her thoughts as well. April nods, and he goes on. "You told me you had a surgery before. What kind of surgery?"

Yes, she told him about a surgery a few days ago when they were studying the Visa interview questions, but she never told him what type of surgery it was, or why. She didn't want to, though, because it happened indeed a long time ago and is mostly just an embarrassing story.

"You know you can tell anything, right?" He retorts, moves his head to the side, but she doesn't allow him to see her eyes. Instead, she keeps her head down, licks her lips and ponders about it.

He's right. She can tell him anything, but the only person who knows about this in Seattle found out by accident, stole her personal belongings and figured it out. But this is Jackson and since he already knows, he might as well know the whole truth.

"Nose job." She reveals, eyes lowered down to the floor, away from his sight. "Sophomore year in high school, in PE, we were playing baseball and Dylan Lee threw the ball right into my face." The memory is somehow still fresh, still painful, still humiliating.

"On purpose?"

"I don't think so. Only bad luck!" It was another one of her misfortunes. She was in the wrong place, at the wrong time. The ball came flying her way and when it hit her, it hurt so much she could swear she felt her whole entire skull shatter. "Broke my nose. Thus the surgery."

Immediately, she felt his soft hand on her chin, making her look up at him. She felt exposed, while he studied her in the dim shadow of the candle light.

He had a thing for plastics and was proving to be really good in that specialty. It was intimidating having him observing her so close, knowing he could read her flaws and sharp edges, all her imperfections.

She has never felt special in any way. Her teenage years were rough on her. Growing up with braces, zits all over her face, and terrible hair wasn't easy. Things only became worse when her sisters started calling her Duckie and the whole school followed.

She was Duckie, still is deep down inside, because there are scars that are really hard to heal and memories you simply cannot erase. Those scars live with you forever, do so the doubts, but she surely has come a long way.

"How come I never noticed it?" He asks himself.

"Maybe you were looking at me, but you weren't really seeing."

He pauses, takes a long moment and moves his green eyes to her dark hazel ones, bites his bottom lip, and carefully runs a thumb up her blushing cheek.

Fact was, he was looking, but he wasn't seeing. He was blind by a light cloud of dusk, keeping him from seeing the beauty right in front of his eyes.

She's beautiful, he can see it now, he can see it properly. Her face is so delicate, her expressions so pure; her white smile is contagious, able light up his world in a matter of seconds. Her presence is like a breeze of fresh air, and her cheery ways always lift up his mood. She's a mix of pure innocence and a burning fire, like a rebel heart that wants to breakout and have its way in the world.

He moves a piece of her hair, puts it behind her ear, and lowers his eyes to her mouth. She licks her dry lips, tongue starting in one corner, licking the upper lip, then the lower in a slow motion. It's the anticipation, the nerves, the dancing butterflies on her stomach. It's this feeling she cannot control of wanting him, of wanting this kiss more than air.

Jackson puts one arm around her waist, one hand on her hip, and gently moves her body, carries it to his lap. April opens her legs, finds a spot, settles herself, and places both hands on his shoulders. He rests his on her lower back, pulls her closer, moves his eyes and finds hers. They're full of desire, screaming for the attention of his touch. It's a mystery how she can be this seductive vixen with the light of a celestial halo at the same time. It's unsettling, and it's driving him crazy. No, in fact truth is _she's_ driving him crazy.

A thunder strikes again, but this time she's doesn't look away from his spark. Instead, she runs her hands up his neck, slowly, taking her time, letting it all sink in, too afraid to miss out the moment.

She runs her hands up his shoulders, to his neck, while he lingers, never breaking eye-contact. Then, April moves her hands and cups his jawline. She closes her eyes at last, and their foreheads touch. She can feel his breathing keep up with the beat of his heart.

Finally, their lips touch in a soft, gentle kiss. It lasts a second, but she can feel his smile against her mouth. So, without hesitating, she settles on his lap finding a better position, with his hands holding her lower back.

April tilts her head slightly to the left, and their lips touch again, lightly, as she applies a feather-like pressure to barely graze his. The anticipation is building up, so does the excitement. She rests her hand on the side of his face, using her thumb to sweep across the cheekbone. Then, the slowly kisses him again and Jackson kisses her back.

He opens his mouth slightly, sweeping his tongue along the inside of her lower lip. Moving slowly at first waiting for her response, he increases the speed and pressure when she parts her lips and her tongue meets his halfway.

Sliding the tip of his tongue inside her mouth, and gently moving against the tip of her tongue, he goes deeper, with harder strokes. She moves on his lap, suddenly starts rocking herself against him, and his right hand travels to the back of her head, grabbing her hair gently, to pull her closer.

The kiss lasts a long few minutes, and they forget how to breathe or the need to. In the darkness of the room, with the dim light of the candles, the intimacy they're sharing becomes almost too unbearable. He needs more. She needs more too.

When they finally break the kiss to breathe, April's hands run down his chest. She gulps, presses her forehead against his and tries to control her breathing, although it's hard because all of her hidden desires are coming to the surface.

Jackson's hands travel to her neck, and he grasps her jawline, bites his lips, still tasting the blueberry in her kiss. It surprises him when her hands find the hem of his shirt and she starts pulling it up, moving her body at the same time to give them space. He doesn't ask questions, because he wants this too and the energy in the room is off the charts. He's been dreaming about this moment and it's finally becoming too real.

His hoodie finally hit the floor and her cold palms make their way back to his strong chest. She looks down, licks her lips in wander, discovering every inch of his defined muscles. Jackson quickly puts one hand under her chin and makes her look at him, which she does. Trying to read her private eyes, he takes a moment to marvel at his good fortune. This is happening. They are a sharing moment and this is real. This is not a fantasy anymore.

So, without wanting to waste any more time, Jackson covers her lips with his mouth again, kissing her eagerly. She tastes like candy, like the sugary top of the cupcake he gave her, but so does he. And they kiss for a while, rediscovering the open slippery space of their mouths, the way their tongues tangle together and find the perfect rhythm in this never ending pleasant dance.

His hands move to her waist, under her shirt. He wants to feel her skin and pinch it just to know she's not an illusion. She pulls back from the kiss, nibbling his bottom lip unexpectedly, making it all the more exciting. With her teeth almost at the end of his lip, she pauses and takes a moment before she resumes to kissing him fully again.

Another thunder strikes, but they're too into this full on makeout session to even remember the rest of the word exists.

She pulls away only to breathe again. Cupping his face with both hands, she's decided to go further. It's alright to go further and honestly there is little she can do about it now, because her body is burning in desire. So, she sits straight and slowly starts taking off her shirt. He watches carefully, never moving his eyes from her actions. And when her top joins his on the floor, he takes a deep breath, amazed by her boldness. Something takes over him in that moment: the need to kiss her whole entire body, taste the salty sweat of her skin, find her soft spots and drive her just as crazy as she drives him.

Jackson uses his left hand and presses it against her chest, slowly traveling down her covered breasts, feeling her lungs take deep, heavy gasps. Then, he places his mouth on her collarbone, and with his tongue, he licks her skin. April tilts her head back in ecstasy when his hand gently unclasps her turquoise bra. He sure knows how to manage a bra and she smiles, moving the straps and taking it off, throwing it away.

He stops and appreciates her beauty. It's incredibly frustrating knowing she doesn't see herself as beautiful, but she is. She's beautiful with her all her flaws and perfect imperfections. He needs to love her the way she needs to be loved and show her the beauty she truly is inside and out. Jackson then proceeds with care and gently start tracing his fingers over the outer edge of her breasts, running his thumb lightly under the space where they fall and using only his fingertips to caress her. While he breathes on her, without placing his lips on her yet, April holds on to the sides of his skull, tilting her head again, feeling a cold shiver on her back. It takes a lot of self-restraint on his part not to jump and put the whole thing in his mouth, but he wants to tease her, built-up the moment until she finally caves in. Then, he starts by kissing her entire breast, ignoring her nipple, breathing over it provocatively. Her body screams with desire and she moans slowly when he finally plants one kiss on her areola, sucking her erect nipple gently. "Jackson…" She shivers when his tongue plays with her nipple, but Jackson doesn't even think about pulling back. Instead, he moves to her left breast, starting from the top, aware of what's going on with the rest of her body, the way she moans, the way she flushes.

Her hands move down to his neck, stroking it with the tips of her fingers, and he finally frees her breast and faces her. She moves her hair to the side with one hand, while tilting her face, ready to tease him too. Wetting her lips with her tongue just enough to make them soft, she gently starts kissing his neck with her mouth closed, giving him quick little pecks until she meets his shoulder. Jackson closes his eyes, and wraps his hands around her, running his palms on her bare back.

She makes her way up again, slowly opening her mouth in between kisses, separating her lips each time and adding some hot air into his skin. Her tongue makes an appearance then and she licks him, gently. Rocking her body to his groin, she bites his earlobe just enough to drive him over the edge. The next second, she blows hot air again, parts her lips and sucks his skin without leaving a hickey. He moans when she craves her teeth on his shoulder and her hands travel down his chest. Her tongue follows her mouth, until her hands find the zipper of his jeans. April stops, lifts her body and unbuttons the single button of his pants, then unzips them and allows him to lift up his behind off the couch, helping him get rid of them.

She looks down, noticing that along his jeans, his boxers came out as well, and he's naked and his erection is half hard by now. His length is good, dark, thick but not small. It's scary to imagine it inside of her, because it might hurt, but then again she's dying to have it. Leading a curious hand over, she feels his stomach contract when she takes a hold of it. Jackson finds her neck again, rests one hand behind her ear and pulls her in to a kiss.

Kissing her deeply, he allows his mind to focus only on her and not even the heavy rain drumming on the apartment windows can distract him. She strikes him once, twice. Then she stops and settles herself on his erection, moving in slow painful movements. Her jeans are the last barrier and he wants to rip them off her body. April seems to read his mind, because she breaks the kiss, and finding the strength that she needs on her knees, she stands up in front of him. Unbuttoning her own jeans, she lets them fall down her legs. Jackson watches, marveled, locking his eyes on her flat stomach, then slowly down when her panties fall by her feet. He reaches for her hips, extending his arms to her. She takes a step closer when he holds her, and closes her eyes when he places his mouth on her bellybutton, giving it a kiss. April holds the back of his head, as he dangerously makes his way down south, stopping when the first hairs of her pubic area touch his mouth. He then looks up, almost as if expecting her rejection. However, when she shyly smiles, unsure yet fully sure of what she wants, he brings her back into his lap, grasping her butt with open fingers.

She sits back down, carefully resting her hands on his shoulders. Then, she lowers her body, and closes her eyes when her center slightly touches his erect member. His lips fall over her chest again, finding a path in the middle of her breasts, kissing his way down. April falls back on his lap, with the help of his strong hands, allowing him to find a better angle to kiss her skin. His breath is warm and the kisses are the perfect tease when they find her nipple again. To say that she wanted him was to say the least. She has waited for so long for this moment to finally happen and he was so amazing at making her feel loved, that she was dying to have more.

She's moist enough. So, sliding his index and middle finger in between them and under her weight, Jackson finds her sweet wet center. April jumps on his lap, probably not expecting his sudden approach and craves her nails on his shoulders when his two fingers take the tissue of her clitoris and gently start moving it up and down. Grabbing, squeezing and moving the folds of skin that cover and are around her clitoris, he's not yet directly touching it. Again, it's a tease, but she can handle it for now. They're both learning how to read each other and this is surely a learning experience. By squeezing it, she'll feel the pressure and he knows it will feel good. While keeping the folds of skin in between his fingers, Jackson starts to move his hand from side to side. Her lips part and she lets out a loud moan.

Then, he start lightly touching it, only moving his fingers above it, barely touching it, allowing her to feel the vibrations of his touch. Tension is definitely building up and she wants more pressure. So, she lowers her body, tries to frame his hand and sit on it while he works on her.

He feels the shape and all the nerves her clit hides, adjusting the speed according to her reaction. After a slow, gentle start, he applies more and more pressure, moving faster. Looking up at her face, he sees the way her expression changes with time, how her mouth opens in delight, in pure euphoria. His own erection becomes harder, because watching her like this, completely out of breath, finding pleasure in his touch, gives him such a high.

Jackson's mouth falls back on her skin, as he plants small kisses on it, never losing his focus on the way she's breathing, on the way she's starting to come undone. He wonders if this is the first time she's experiencing an orgasm of any kind, because maybe April Kepner, Christian extraordinaire, never dared to touch herself, not even in secret. She moves up and down enthusiastically, finding her balance on his shoulders, until her body starts shaking, her legs start breaking and she finally reaches her peak. When it happens, she falls into him, and he catches her like a delicate pearl, holding her in his arms.

She kisses him immediately, never speaking, still trying to catch her breath. And while their tongues meet again, he grabs her butt, feeling her salty juices on the hand he just used, and drops his wife on her back in the couch. He falls on top of her, and she parts her legs to welcome him. Cupping the sides of his head, April pulls him in for another long kiss, also locking her legs behind his butt. Still trying to come back from the heavenly trip he led her, she deepens the kiss, until he backs away and drops a sweet trace of kisses on her jawline.

The couch is not the best place for this to happen and he surely should've make an effort and carry her to the bedroom, but there is no time and no need. They can manage it right then and there. Jackson just silently wishes no one walks in on them, because she'd be mortified. It's only then that it hits him: she's a virgin. She's a virgin and he wants her more than life, but she's a virgin. She has to be ready for this and so does he, because if they both take the next step, there will be no coming back. Plus, this is April, his best friend and things are happening way too fast and way too slowly at the same time.

He stops, lifts his head and tries to find the balance to keep his weight on his arms not to crush her. Jackson stares down at her, tries to find a reason to stop this, to tell himself he shouldn't, but he finds none. He's falling in love with her and he's sure she is too. Or maybe that's just desire speaking! But no! It can't be!

"April?"

She reads his mind and notices his doubting tone. Dropping her hands to his back, she nods, gulps, catches one last breath and licks her lips. "I want you, Jackson." She says, in a husky tone. "I want you."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay."

"Okay." She smiles, reassuring him and herself that this is right, that she's not doing anything wrong. Perhaps closing her eyes and blowing that candle, making a wish paid off, because sometimes wishes do come true and she truly wants him.

He settles in between her legs, lowers his body and takes a deep breath. Then, slowly, Jackson finds her entrance. With his eyes open, attentive to her reactions, he watches as she closes hers, bites her bottom lip and makes a painful expression. He worries about her, about his length and its size and how tight she is. He stops again, allowing her to get used to it. He just wants her to be comfortable, and only when she opens her eyes again, nodding, he goes on.

This is painful for him too, because his member is hard and he wants to have his way with her as well and he's not made out of steel. But this moment right here is for her and, just like he always does, he wants to protect her and make her feel safe, loved.

Slowly, he moves again, now fully inside of her. April drags her fingernails from his back to his shoulders, holding her grip as he starts finding a rhythm. He kisses her mouth. It's a simple kiss. A small reassurance they're doing this together.

He closes his eyes and drops his head on the crook of her neck when he start finding his release, never fully letting himself go and get lost in her senses, though. It wouldn't be fair for her if he did. So, he moves, slowly, gradually deeper and deeper, faster too. April lifts her butt when he thrusts, allowing him to meet her inside, to set the pace. Until she clears her throat and speaks again. "Uh, Jackson?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I be… on top?"

He stops, grins, and nods. "Of course."

Switching position isn't easy, but eventually they manage to do so. Jackson lays his head on the couch, and she gets on top of him, with her legs open and her hands on his stomach. Her hair is falling down her shoulders in the usual soft curls he loves so much. Her cheeks are blushing, she's flushed, maybe a little tired but completely aroused, and wet. Jackson runs his hands up her thighs, gently caressing her skin, in light, sensual touches enough to create a tingling sensation that keeps waking up her body, but also relaxing it.

By lifting up her bum, she allows herself to find his member again inside of her. April stops, moves her palms against his defined abs, tilts her head to the side and takes a deep breath. Her heart is somehow peaceful now, not racing, not beating like crazy inside of her chest. She doesn't move for a couple seconds. Instead, she just stares at him, seeing in his dark expression the bright shine of his sparkle.

He doesn't force her to move either, because he's enjoying this closeness, and the intimacy of being inside of her. Plus, he's enjoying the view and the view is more beautiful than he anticipated. Her pale skin contrasting perfectly with her red messy, wild hair. Her breasts are full, erect nipples pointed at him. Her arms are extended, her body is slightly lowered into him. Her legs are fitting perfectly between him. "April…" He starts, in a whisper.

She notices he's almost staring, raises a brow, and asks. "What?"

"You're so… beautiful."

She lowers her head, moves her eyes from his because the words caught her off guard and it's the first time she's hearing them. Feeling ever so naked, so exposed, she stops thinking about it, about everything, about her fears and doubts. With a grin, a smile appears on her lips, and she deliberately starts using her hips to move up and down. He helps her move by placing his hands on her hips, and they soon start off, slowly, and she feels him going in and out.

The rain is still falling hard outside, just as the thunders, but things don't matter anymore. All that matters is them and this moment lost in time, frozen in space, when they finally become one.

She rides him until they find a pace, and her mind starts going blank again when he moves his fingers to her wet area once more. He knows it's hard at first, but this will help. Tilting her head back, April loses track of her own emotions, and her mouth is suddenly too dry. She never thought this would happen, but it feels right. He makes her feel right and he knows exactly where to touch to make her feel save and warm.

It takes a while, because he doesn't want to rush it either. But when she starts moving faster, he closes his eyes, moving his hands to the sides of her flat stomach, resting them on the curve of her waist. He keeps moaning her name as she moans his. The rain tapping the window and the dim light of the candles melting nearby provide the perfect setting, marking the pace of their unsettling moves.

And when she reaches her peak, he follows. Then, she falls on top of him, completely exhausted, shaking, and he simply holds her tightly in his arms, still enjoying the rides of his own orgasm until she lets go.

...

Thanks for all the amazing reviews and support. They are so important in the writing process. :)

I hope you enjoyed this long chapter and especially the last scene.

Please, please leave a Review.

Annie


	6. VI

**VI**

The morning comes soon, and the rain has stopped, but the few clouds outside still paint the sky in dark shades of grey. After a sleepless night on the couch, Jackson feels a deep pain on his neck, and his back hurts more than he'd probably like to admit. Turning his head slightly to the side, April's eyes are still closed, and her body is half on top of his. A leg tossed across his hips, her head on his chest, and one arm hugging his body.

He moves his arm holding her shoulders, trying to fight the numbing feeling it's starting to get. She's been asleep for the past hour now, luckily, because she's probably tired. He knows, because honestly so is he. Last night was incredible, and when they moved onto round 2, everything was even better. Funny thing was, she truly enjoyed being on top. So, in part they didn't lie to the immigration attorney when he inappropriately asked who liked to be on top during sex.

Jackson takes a deep breath and looks up at the ceiling remembering last night's events. They're still naked and the only thing covering their bodies is the same orange blanket she was holding on to for dear life during the thunderstorm. Things evolved in such a simple, easy way and none of them expected them to end up the way they did. And not just about the sex. About the whole marriage thing. It was supposed to be a friend helping another out, a contract signed and a favor done. But somehow things changed and now he isn't even sure he can say they were just friends, because this married life sure sounds nice. It's all so confusing when he thinks about it. He's her husband, but she's not really his wife. But at the same time, she's his wife and he's her husband, but what they have isn't real. Or is it? Or could it be in from now on? The more he wonders about it, the more confusing it gets.

Somehow, he realizes he enjoys this, the proximity, the closeness of her body to his, of having her sleeping peacefully for now in his arms. It's amazing how things change in an instant and he never thought that so much could happen during a thunderstorm. But last night, her moans echoed loader than the rain drumming the windows, than the thunders threatening her fears. Last night was perfect. Today? Today is still a mystery.

Jackson then looks at the side, and sees the half eaten birthday cupcake on the coffee table. What a way to celebrate her birthday, huh?! A party of two. A slow dance only they were able to share. It was quite the party, actually, and he couldn't have asked for more. The candle she blew is still next to the blueberry cupcake. She made a wish and he can't help but to wonder what it was, if it had anything to do with them, with him. Probably not, but picturing it is nice. If she did indeed wish for this to happen was a secret she would never tell, but he liked to imagine it was. The fantasy is still alive, deep down in the child that he is. Fairytales are not real, he's surely aware of that, but perhaps dreams and wishes do come true.

Her breathing changes and he glances back at her, spots her opening her eyes and batting her lashes, finally waking up. Then, April quickly raises her head, extending one arm over his chest for support, looking at him instantly, almost surprised to find herself in this position. He can see the confusion on her face, until she finally leads one hand over her forehead, fixes her hair and lets out a shy 'Oh', almost as if finally coming to her senses, remembering what happened. "Hi."

"Morning!" He smiles, while she pulls the blanket to cover her chest. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She replies, pressing her palm back against his chest, trying to find a better position after one night spent on this small, uncomfortable couch. "You?"

"I'm great." He says, keeping his smile until a long silence falls between them. It feels awkward, agonizing and completely uncomfortable. Maybe things did change, but he hopes they didn't for the worse. This is April Kepner after all! The shy, timid, sometimes a bit neurotic April Kepner he knows so well. And after the high of breaking last night's wrapped up desire, maybe she's coming to the realization of what she did, of what they did together. Yeah, things definitely changed forever. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She nods once, gulps and raises one hand to the back of her neck. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm just… tired."

"Yeah." It's a vague reply, but he doesn't know what else to say and making conversation is suddenly hard. It wasn't supposed to feel like this, though. Why does it? Maybe he should just end this agony already and set her free from his arms, allow her to finally take a deep breath and relax, because she looks tense, holding on to the blanket covering her naked frame tightly. "We can go if you want. Get ready for work or-"

"It's still early." April says, unexpectedly as soon as he spoke, almost as if she wasn't ready yet to leave. Jackson nods, somehow understanding, knowing he isn't ready to get up and leave either. So, raising one hand, he gently puts a lock of her hair behind her ear. April licks her lips, and when he rests his hand on the side of her neck, she smiles too. Their eyes meet and they don't move for a while, until she slowly starts lowering her head. He helps and pulls her in, slowly too, gently, careful not to scare her, because truth is he has no idea what's running through her mind. Maybe she regrets it, maybe she thinks having sex with him was a mistake, because she's not a virgin anymore and he knows girls treasure that dearly.

When Jackson closes his eyes, the tips of their noses touch, slightly, and he can feel her breath upon his skin. Half her body is still on top of his, and she moves under the blanket, opening her legs and settling above him, pressing her breasts to his chest. Her hair falls on her face, touching his cheek when it does. So, he holds his other hand up, and pulls the lock of fallen hair, cupping her face with both hands then. She keeps moving, and they're almost kissing when she suddenly pulls back. Jackson quickly opens his eyes when he feels her moving away, and watches as she raises one hand to her mouth, covering it.

"What's wrong?"

"We can't-" Her words are muffled by the hand covering her lips when she replies, shaking her head. "-Kiss."

"Why can't we-?"

"I'm just not kissing you, right now." She continues, never uncovering her mouth. "I have morning breath."

"Really?" He raises a brow, lets out a loud giggle, amused with her inexperience. It's obvious she never had to kiss anyone in the morning, and she has no idea how this works, that he couldn't give a damn about her morning breath. All he wants is her lips on his, and to taste her kiss one more time, maybe even restart what they begun last night. "I don't care about morning breath."

"I do!" April firmly says, standing her ground, determined to keep her mouth away from his. He keeps staring at her with a funny expression, moving his hands from her face to her lower back, placing both arms around her waist.

"Babe?"

"Don't _babe _me!" She likes the word, the name, but no! Nothing can convince her to allow him to taste her awful morning breath. "I'm not going to kiss-" She never finishes her sentence, because he manages to turn them around, and set her under his weight. "Jackson!"

"Babe..." He repeats, serious now. Perhaps helping her get rid of these silly inhibitions is his duty as well. "You don't have morning breath."

"I do. We all do." April retorts, pressing her palms against her lips again. "Let me go brush my teeth and take a shower, then we can-" She pauses when his own lips touch the back of her hands. Then, he lazily moves them down, finding the path to her neck with soft kisses. April rolls her eyes before closing them, opening her legs at the same time and settling her center against him again.

"What were you saying?" He playfully asks, holding his breath and kissing her neck. She doesn't reply, and his mouth fall to her collarbone. Jackson lets out a moan when he bites her bones, teasingly, and she finally, slowly starts removing her hands from her mouth.

"I know what you're doing."

"Is it working?" He grins, making his way up her neck again, never ceasing to drop sweet kisses along her pale skin. April drops her hands on each sides of her body, inevitably lifting up her butt and reaching for his member with her clit. He lets it rest on her, even rocking himself against her slowly, until his mouth finally find the corner of her bottom lip. That's when he stops, holds his hands above her head, firmly pressing his body to hers, and gently kisses her. She moans, suddenly forcing him to open his mouth and meet her tongue. It's something she can't fight anymore, but it feels so good that there's no purpose in fighting it at all.

Her hands fall on his shoulders and her feet touch his butt when she wraps her legs around him. They continue kissing, and she complete forgets all about the non-existent morning breath, realizing now it's useless to even think about it, because this is so much more enjoyable. His member starts rising, and he whispers her name in delight, already anticipating what is going to happen next. It wasn't a surprise, but they fitted perfectly, and quickly learned how to read each other's body signs. Sex together was a sweet discovery.

"April!" He says in the form of a pleasant moan, but she stops, unlocks her lips from his and freezes. "What-"

"Shh! The door."

He stays quiet, listens carefully when a key enters the front door, until it's opened. Alex! It could only be Alex. Jackson gulps, feeling a drop of sweat fall down his bare back, wishing silently that their housemate doesn't even think about coming into the living room.

They hear a loud noise, the door being shut, followed by Alex's footsteps down the hall to his room. April looks at him, bites her bottom lip and knits her brows. They have to act fast and sneak out to the bedroom quickly before the worse happens and he does indeed walk in on them. "We gotta-"

"I know."

"Without making noise."

"I know!" Jackson repeats, almost impatient. Just when things were starting to be good again, Alex has to come home and ruin everything. This is not how he planned their morning. Actually, he wanted to make her some nice breakfast after another round, pour her some good freshly coffee, make some toasts, and watch her eat from across the table, with a smirk on his face, knowing and remembering every single detail of what happened between them in his mind. But no! Alex and his damn bad timing!

Freeing her from under his weight, Jackson sits on the couch, looks down, and searches for his boxers on the floor. April stands up, firmly holding the blanket covering her small, flustered frame. She takes a loud deep breath, and with her shaking knees takes a peek at the empty, dark hall. Alex's bedroom door is closed and they'll be safe as soon as they pass by it.

Jackson stands on his feet as well, reaches for her shoulder with one hand, making her turn around and face him. "Hey!" He starts, already dressed in his boxers. She looks up at his green eyes, feels her cheeks blush when he leads a free hand under her chin, softly caressing her jawline with his thumb.

She bats her long lashes once, twice, then feels her heart beat incessantly on her chest for the first time. It's amazing how at easy he made her feel throughout the whole process, through the entire night. Perhaps she knew she was safe with him all along, that there was nothing to fear, because he'd be gentle with her. And despite her first time not being as romantic as she thought it would be, on a beach somewhere, at sunset, it was all she ever wanted. What really matters is the person you spend it with, how they make you feel, how they kiss you, and how you forget to breathe when his hands are all over your skin, when his breath is upon your breath, when you feel his heart beating at the same rhythm as yours. That's what matters and how he made her feel it's what she loves so much about him. He's not like any of the other guys, he didn't just seek personal pleasure, and she knew that when the moment started happening, he set the goal on making her enjoy it as well, and take pleasure in it as much or more as he did.

"I just wanted to tell you that-" His voice, in the form of a whisper, wakes her up from her daydream. "-I loved being with you."

April shyly smiles, runs one hand through her hair, fixing it behind her ear, then nods. "So did I." She replies and he smiles back in relief.

"Babe?" He says, when she turns around and takes a couple tiptoe steps away from him, into the hall back to the room. Jackson grabs her arm, makes her do a 180º turn and end up in his arms. Then, he moves one hand to her cheek, cups her face and presses one sweet simple kiss on her lips. For the first time she feels it – they can do this together. Maybe they can be husband and wife. Maybe… just maybe.

.

"So what now? What you're going to do?"

"I don't know."

She hears a couple of voices when she returns to the kitchen already showered and dressed. Jackson stayed behind when she sneaked to the bathroom to clean up after the mess they made in the living room. He told her to go, get ready, because he'd make her breakfast while she was gone, and April agreed. Now it seemed he and Alex were talking in secret, low voices mumbled by the sound of quick coffee sips and spoons touching glass.

"Are you gonna tell April?" Alex asks, and she stops, decides to lean with her back against the white, cold wall of their apartment, right before it opened to the small kitchen area, and listen when he mentions her name. "Are you gonna tell her they raised your offer?" They. It must be Tulane.

There's a long pause, and she waits for his reply, wondering why he would keep something like that from her. It made no sense.

"The offer is good, man. The program is the best." Alex continues when her husband doesn't speak. "I thought you were set for Tulane."

"Things change, alright?"

"And you're dropping it because of her."

_Because of her._ It hits her, then. He's willing to refuse Tulane's offer for her. A sudden guilt invades her, because she knows how much he wanted it. Makes her wonder if this is a decision he made some time ago, or if this is a rushed one due to what happened last night.

"We're leaving for the Boards today."

"I'm aware."

"And?"

"Look, I don't know what will happen. What if I fail? What if they pull the offer then?"

"What if they don't? Are you and April going to-"

"I don't know what the hell I'm gonna do, alright? I don't know!" Jackson cuts his friend off, with a raging tone. "I just… I need to think."

She has some offers herself and truth is, after the wedding she never give them much thought. Now, ready to leave for the Boards taking place tomorrow, reality starts sinking in. She stayed back and asked him to marry her because she had some dreams of her own. But he has dreams for himself as well, dreams she cannot allow him to unfollow just because of her. If he does, he's probably going to regret making that decision with time, and she's in no place to accept his choices knowing so, even if his choice is her.

He says he has to think about it, so maybe he is still weight in his options, pondering about them and giving them a second thought. He hasn't made a decision yet, so that's good. But what will happen if he does choose Tulane? What will happen if they end up having to live in each sides of the country because of their jobs? Just when things started making some sense, of course life was going to drop all these doubts on them again!

April raises her hand, opens her fingers and touches her sparkly wedding band with her right hand. She made him to it, asked for his help and now can't help but to feel like she's the one compromising his future, his life. A sense of guilt hovers over her head like a dark cloud, and thinking this was all a huge mistake is something she can't avoid. What makes it all worse is the fact that he isn't discussing it with her, that he's keeping it a secret from her. Why? Why would he do that considering they're best friends? But sure, he's a quiet person and perhaps he's only trying to protect her from his own doubts.

They're leaving for the Boards later that day and only then they will have to figure things out. So, shaking her head and placing her thoughts in order, April bravely puts a smile on her face and like nothing happened, she walks in the kitchen, ready to keep _playing pretend._

…

_San Francisco_

After they settled in their rooms and revised for the exam, Jackson purposed they went down for dinner. She'd be waiting for him at the bar. She is, though. But not alone.

Jackson spots her by the bar, sitting with a glass of wine in front of her, and a man by her side. He's a tall, handsome fella, with a round face and an easy smile, dressed with a plaid blue shirt and a pair of wore out jeans. She's facing him, nodding, with a smile on her lips and one hand slowly reaching for the glass of white wine on the countertop. He watches from the entrance, wondering who that man is, what they're probably talking about. He's a stranger, though, Jackson doesn't know him.

She giggles, that adorable giggle he loves so much, tilting her head back at the same time, making her dark red hair move spark with the dim lights of the room. Entertained, she then leads the glass to her lips, parting them slowly, just enough to allow herself to take another sip.

He tries to read the words the man is mumbling, unsuccessfully. Reading lips was never his virtue, but he's curious, dying to know who the hell he is, and why he is talking to his wife so closely.

Jackson takes a step, but pauses, afraid his own insecurities might be taking over him, because he has no reason to doubt her. However, he knows men and the way they act when they're interested. Sliding both hand on his jean pockets, he takes a deep breath and watches the scene from far, not moving yet again.

She's looks pretty, dressed in a pair of black simple pants and a floral pink top he's seen a couple times before. But she's leaning forward, engaging in this conversation and naturally speaking to this guy, and he's never seen her interact with the opposite sex like this before. She seems content, covering her shyness with her dimples, giggles, and lovely voice speaking in an excited tone.

It's only when the guy's hand travel to her upper arm that Jackson shakes his head in and raises one brow. His fingers are holding her, and April slightly glances over and discretely sets herself free, by changing her position on the bench. Jackson walks again, determined to put an end to this, because the man is surely hitting on her and he's not enjoying it one bit.

"Oh hey, Jackson!" She says, when she notices his presence and his closed expression. Turning to him and raising one hand in the air, pointing at the guy sitting next to her. "This is Tim Carter from Case Western Reserve."

Jackson lowers his eyes when the guy raises one hand to him. Shaking it, he fakes a smile. "Jackson Avery."

"I was telling him I about the offer and he was telling me all about it, what it's like in there and-"

"And I was trying to convince Dr. Kepner to come and join us." The guy goes on, with a shamefulness grin, touching her shoulder again while he speaks. "It would be our great loss to see such a beautiful doctor get away."

"We were just talking about options, Jackson." She retorts, shaking her head, either dismissing his comment or being completely unaware of his approach. "Right? 'Cause we all have options."

He looks at her with knit brows, crossing his arms against his chest, serious. She's been avoiding him all day and even during breakfast, she stood awfully quiet eating her food in silence. The only person he talked about his option with was Alex that same morning, but only because it slipped. Tulane, Seattle, her and his and all this mess was something Jackson set to only deal with later, after the Boards. It was impossible to know what was happening and he didn't want to worry her about it too. So, he kept it to himself, but perhaps she listened to them talking in the kitchen.

"I thought we were going to discuss it later, together. Right, babe?" Jackson replies, with the pet name on purpose, waiting for it to trig her reaction. "That's what married couples do."

"Married?"

"Yes, we're married." Jackson turns to the guy, watching as his expression changes, how his body suddenly stiffens awkwardly. "Aren't we, April? Married?"

Her mouth opens up but no words come out, only her intense gaze prove what she's thinking, feeling. Her eyes are the open door to her soul and those he can read like the back of his hand. "Tim, it was so nice to meet you, but I have to go now." She turns to the man, standing up quickly and reaching for her purse. Then, without further explanation, she starts walking away, in full speed, leaving them both behind.

Just when she turns the corner, ready to leave the bar, Jackson starts running after her. She's not stopping, only walking faster and he's trying to understand what the hell is going on, why she's suddenly freaked out about the whole thing… the whole thing he isn't even sure what is.

"April?" She doesn't reply, stopping in front of the elevator and pressing the 'up' button. "Where are you going?"

"To my room."

"Why?"

"I'm not hungry anymore. You can stay if you want to."

"Stay and have dinner with the guy who was hitting on you?" He asks, approaching her with a husky tone and a tired breath. "Maybe I should've gotten you a bigger ring, right? He didn't see the one on your finger since he was obviously flirting with you."

"Was he, though? I didn't notice." She replies, trying not to look at him, and pressing the button a few more times, but it wasn't coming down any faster. She did notice, she's not dumb or a complete idiot. Funny thing is she spent half her life being ignore by men, and now as soon as she got married, she gets hit on for the first time. It's actually incredible how irony works! "But even if he was hitting on me, why would you care?"

"Why wouldn't I care?" He reformulates the question, leaving in the air the presumption that he would indeed be jealous, that he could feel jealously. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, Jackson. I was just talking to a guy about-"

"About your options. Are you considering Case Western?" He asks, when the elevator finally comes down and the doors open. She quickly steps inside, but he follows. "April?"

"Aren't you considering Tulane?" She shouts back when he insist after pressing the button to her floor. The elevator is luckily empty, because she raised her voice and he knew they were about to have an argument. Their first argument.

"That's not the point."

"That is the point! Don't you see?" She goes one, walking away from him to the other side of the small space. "This is all pretty good now, we're together, but there will come a time we will have to put an end to this façade, Jackson. 'Cause our wedding is nothing but a big façade."

"We do?"

"Of course we do, because you will move to Tulane and I don't know where I'll be. But we will be living in different states, working with different people and eventually, we will have to end this." She keeps talking, gesturing with her hands back and forth. "Put an end to me and you, because you will meet other people, other women and it will be impossible to keep this."

"What if I don't go to Tulane? What if we both stay in Seattle? I never said I was moving. Especially right now. Things have chan-"

"Changed?" She cuts him off. "I won't let you do it. I won't let quit your dreams for me, for mine."

"I'm not saying that I am, I'm just trying to come up with a solution for this problem."

"No! I'm the problem, Jackson. I was the one putting you in the middle of my mess, of my problems. I dragged you into this and-"

"And I was the one suggesting it in the first place."

"Because you're my friend."

"Yes, because I'm your friend and because you're my best friend. What was I supposed to do? You said it yourself, you couldn't go back to Canada and-" When she elevator doors open on a random floor, he shuts up immediately.

"Is this going down or…?"

"UP!" They both reply, annoyed, staring at the group of guys looking back at them, before the doors close again and the elevator starts moving still partially empty.

"Look, I don't want you to drop Tulane for me. You'll regret it, Jackson. I don't want you to regret a decision you made because of me. I won't let you do it." She pauses, takes a deep breath and watches as he closes the space between them. "I won't let you quit it for something that isn't real."

"What's not real? Us? We're not real?" Jackson steps closer, and she steps further away, only to hit her back on the wall. "Last night wasn't real?"

She faces him, rolling her eyes, knowing exactly what he is doing. Dropping her hands down, she knows she's somehow unable to fight it. "That's not what I meant."

"I told you this before and I will tell you this again, April. I do not regret marrying you." He goes on, extending his arms cornering her against the wall, looking deeply into her eyes. "And as far as us sleeping together, I don't regret that either." She lets out a breath when he tilts his head to the side, slowly approaching her lips. "So don't tell yourself we're not real, 'cause we are." Jackson says, lowering his head, closing his eyes. "Me and you… we're real."

She closes her eyes too, feeling her body melt into the wall, and her knees shake when the words came out of his mouth slowly. Then, his lips touch hers at last and they kiss in the most ardent way, with their tongues quickly making an appearance, hands travelling up and down their bodies and when the elevator doors finally open, he carries her to the bedroom.

If this was their first argument, makeup sex seemed like the perfect solution.

…

**AN: **

Thank you for all the reviews and support.

I will update as soon as I can. Next chapter will probably be the last one, though.

Please be kind and leave a Review.

Annie


	7. VII

**AN: I slightly altered Season 8 story line from the show, as you will see. This is the final chapter, and I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**VII**

_._

_The next morning_

"Tell me again why we're doing this?" Jackson asks, barely awake, sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard, pulling the covers up to half his stomach. After last night's argument, they ended up having makeup sex, putting to rest all their doubts and insecurities... well, at least for a while. It's the morning now and they still haven't talked about it.

"Because we've got-" April starts, grabbing her phone on the nightstand and checking out the time. "2 hours and a half to revise and we cannot risk our changes of…"

"Failing. Yes, I know." He retorts, rolling his eyes and raising one hand to the back of his neck. She woke up early, full of energy, quickly opening the books and insisting on revising one last time for the Boards taking place that day. He didn't understand the need to. Sure, revising is never enough, but what is the point at this time, this early?

"Jackson, we didn't revise last night. In less than 3 hours we're gonna be evaluated and everything can change. Everything will change and I don't know if it's for better or for worse and I don't know what will happen and-"

"You're scared?" It wasn't much of a question, but a statement. Knowing her the way he did, she was scared. Once again, they avoided the issue, the possible moving, their options. It was scary indeed thinking that everything could change in the next few hours, but truth is everything has changed already the moment he introduced himself as her fiancé. Look just how far they've come?

She doesn't move her eyes from the book, probably afraid to show her true feelings about the whole situation. "84 year old, admitted with…"

"April?"

"What?" She stops reading, lifts her eyes up to meet his and there's a slight pitch in her voice this time. "We've got less than 3 hours to revise and-"

"We could do a lot in 3 hours, you know?" He goes on, slowly reaching out to her, placing one hand on her arm, caressing it softly. "A lot more interesting things and-"

"We did those last night. Didn't you have enough?" She asks, quickly realizing by his smirk and beam expression what his answer would be. "Don't even answer that!"

He doesn't answer, but his lips travel to the naked shoulder by his side, his hand still caressing her exposed arm, while he plants a couple of kisses on her skin. She closes her eyes, trying to concentrate, but it's useless. He knows how to play this all too well, and it's almost impossible to win it. "Jackson, please, stop."

"I know. 'Cause you're revising, right?" He says, dropping another long kiss on her shoulder, moving his body and changing his position to slowly have a better access to her neck. She slowly closes the book, and drops it on the floor by the bed. He lowers his body, smirks against her skin when she lets out a deep breath, and starts falling back on the sheets. Then, his hand slides under the white sheet covering their naked bodies, and Jackson wraps one arm around her waist, pulling her closer, kissing her collarbone now. Suddenly, she taps his chest, making his stop and face her. She tries to pretend she's mad, but it's impossible to hide the smile she's trying to contain. "What?"

"We still have to revise!"

"Huh, huh."

"I mean it."

"I know. Later…" He goes on, dropping his mouth on her neck. "And, by the way…_ It's _never enough."

…

_Seattle_

_Meredith's party_

He watches April from across the room, dancing around like a mad woman, with both arms raised above her head, wiping her hair back and forth with the relentless movement of her body. With the Board finally over, they're back in Seattle, at this crazy party Meredith decided to throw, and his wife has had a couple more beers than she should've had. He lost track of her a while ago, only to find dancing on top of the couch, completely oblivious to her actions, to the way people were starting to look at her. Surely he didn't understand why she was acting the way she and getting drunk is never a solution to our problems. But she's drunk. So drunk she's now singing along to a very bad version of '_Sexy and I know it'_.

If only she had failed her Boards, but she didn't. She passed. They all did, which was a reason to celebrate. Not a reason to get completely drunk, though. Perhaps she was once again trying to avoid the subject, face the choices they were going to have to make now. Deciding their future wasn't an easy task when things just started falling into place. Tulane is the best option for him, and even she knows it. But then again, why would he leave right now when he's got a great life in Seattle, a great mentor, an amazing program, and most importantly, an amazing wife? _Wife_. It's strange how easily he has started using that term after a while. It comes out naturally when he thinks about her. Day to day living with her is something he was used to, since they've been living together for a while. Sharing a bed was a brand new experience, though. However, it all fell into place when they least expected it. Somehow being her husband and having her as his wife was not as awkward or painful as he thought it was going to be when he first signed up for this.

Now, there she is, dancing her ass off to some annoying, meaningless song, drunk as hell. Jackson shakes his head, raises his hand and leads the beer he's holding to his lips, before taking a long sip. It wouldn't be easy to choose Tulane now, because of her and everything they have together. But even if he chose to stay in Seattle, he knows she has options as well, hospitals and different programs interested in her. She's a good surgeon, a brilliant and organized mind; she's knows how to act on the spot, how to make quick decisions and stick with her own ideas. She's the strong one of the bunch even when no one thinks she is. He can't be selfish to the point of asking her to stay, leave her options behind and settle for Seattle. That would be unfair for the both of them.

"Kepner's wasted. That's a first."

Jackson hears a voice, moves his eyes to the man standing next to him, then again back to her. It's a fact, she's completely wasted and starting to get everybody's eyes on her. Watching her like that it's a first for sure, but hell!... He never thought he'd ever see completely naked, on top of him, screaming out to the lord in such a sinless way while reaching her orgasm, but that happened too. "Well, lately she's been all about… firsts." He retorts, going back to that night, to the thunderstorm, to the moment she clearly said that she _wanted him_.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I'm gonna take her home." This is too much and he can't barely watch another second of this scene. So, mindlessly handing Alex his beer, he walks towards her, grabs her arm and her attention. She looks back at him, lowers her head and smiles like all the problems of her world were solved tonight. Then, he holds her hand, tries to make her come down, but she shakes her head and mumbles something about loving that song. "April, c'mon. we need to go now."

"It's all good Jack-man! I'm having fun!"

"Yeah, well, the party is over."

"Why?"

"Because I said so. C'mon!"

She stops moving, places her hands on his shoulders, lowering her body at the same time, and giving what could look like a serious look if she wasn't this drunk. "Jackson, you're a very good _hubby_, but… you're not fun."

"And you've had too much fun already. Let's go!"

"I don't wanna go home. I'm partying."

"I can see that, but it's late now." He says, moving his hands to her waist, gently trying to take a hold of her, helping her not to fall. "Please?"

She lazily blinks, tries to find the balance between reaching out to him and standing up on the couch. Then, out of the blue, a hide grin appears on her face, and she laughs, tilting her head back, like a child. "Okay, I'll go home with you." April replies, poking his nose with her index finger. "But only if you ask me nicely!"

"What?"

"You heard me!" She retorts, with a daring tone and an entertained expression. "Ask me nicely… pumpkin!"

How could she be this drunk and still remember the way he made her propose to him? Even using the _pumpkin_ back against him? "Okay." He says, licking his lips and taking a deep breath, trying not bring any more unwanted attention to her. "April, can you please come home with me?"

"Nope!" She quickly replies, shaking her head, laughing uncontrollably. "You have to ask me nicely."

Nicely, huh? She wants nicely and he wants to get her out of here as fast as he can and just go home. The day will be long tomorrow and this party is starting to sound like a bad idea altogether. So, without hesitating, he makes her jump off the couch, puts her weight on his right shoulder and without further warning, he turns on his feet and simply starts carrying her throw the crowd.

"Jackson! Jackson, stop. What… why-?" She fights, trying to move her legs and arms, and slap his butt, while he firmly carries her out of the room, but quickly giving up. "I said nicely."

"This _is_ nicely enough!"

"Oh boy! Oh boy!" She says, raising both hands and covering her mouth. "I'm dizzy!"

"Don't you dare throw up on me!"

She didn't throw up on him. She did throw up in the car, but that's a whole different story.

…

_Two days later_

He stands by the bedroom door, with a hand on the knob, his phone on the other, and a confused stare on his expression. April's lying on the bed, already wearing her short pajama bottoms and a top, quiet, with both eyes closed. "April?" He calls out her name, and she opens one eye, taking a peak. "What's with all… that?" He asks, pointing to the green stuff covering her face.

"This is an avocado, green tea mask." She replies, watching as he steps inside, closing the door behind him and walking in, placing his bag on the floor by the vanity. He just got home from the gym, looking a bit sweaty and probably tired too. He's a man who takes care of himself, of his physique. He takes pride in his body and anyone would kill for his abs, for his arms, for the muscles on his back. Well, he's a handsome man and there's no denying it. That's part of the reason why she maybe started taking more care with what she wore, with her skin, with her face, because who doesn't like to look nice for their… husband? Husband?! Sounds weird somehow, but that's what he is and she loves that. So, a little care never hurt nobody, and she found time when she got home to make this mask and just relax. "It's a homemade beauty recipe to replenish and repair the skin, it will leave it feeling soft and supple."

"Hmm, okay, if you say so." He says, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking off his shoes. "Anyways, my mom called. We need to talk."

"About what?" She raises her head, fully opening her eyes and moving her position on the bed, to look at him.

"She wants us to go back to California. Apparently a family friend is getting married and we were invited to the wedding."

"We?" What does he mean '_we'_? Nobody else was supposed to know about their wedding but their close friends, and colleagues. Why would Catherine Avery be spreading the news? It didn't make sense, since she didn't seem fond with the idea of them being married when she first heard the news.

"The family is really close to ours and they make large donations to the Foundation every year, so…"

"And we have to go. _We_?"

He stands up, grabbing his shoes and walking towards the closet. "I mean, only if you want to come." Jackson replies, dropping the shoes and reaching for the hem of his shirt. "I have to go, but you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Do you even know the couple getting married?"

"Oh yeah, yeah… the groom and I used to be close friends back then. We kinda grew up together."

"Oh, okay!"

"I have to go for my mom, to represent the Harper Avery Foundation, but you won't have to."

"I just thought no one knew about us. I mean, the public." _The public_, because the Avery family is well known, almost celebrity like in the Medical field, at least. She didn't know the extension of their fame, or their fortune, and she's still trying to understand how everything works. Catherine Avery immediately called an attorney to deal with the post-nuptial agreement when she knew about their wedding, so April knew there was a lot behind his family's name. It was all new to her, and since he tried to deviate himself from the Foundation, she was still in the dark when it came to some of the most basic stuff. But she understood him and she knows he's a quiet person, not relying in his good name to have a gold spot in this world and, somehow, for that reason, she was proud of him.

"It shouldn't, but I guess my mother let it slip and they invited us." Jackson goes one, throwing the shirt away and putting it to the side. "But…"

"I'll go." She says, suddenly, not even giving it a second thought. What could be wrong in attending a wedding? Plus, Catherine Avery has always been nice to her. Sure, she news of their rushed wedding caught her by surprise and she was not pleased at all, but she's a fantastic woman. She wouldn't put her in an uncomfortable situation. And probably this whole wedding thing is just for show off, to tell the world her Jackson is an adult now, capable of making decisions, that he's a grown man, a married man, a family man. It will be good publicity.

"Yeah?"

"No problem."

"Okay." He nods, gives her a small smile, before walking, in nothing but a pair of blue jeans, across the room to the bed, towards her.

She sits straight, smiling too, remembering she looks like a creature with that green mask on her face. It's not a pretty vision and it's embarrassing somehow. So, she tilts her head, lowers her eyes to the ground, trying to hide herself from him. "I think I should take this thing off my face now."

"You think?"

"Don't laugh at me, alright. I'm trying to look good here for-" _For you._ It's what she means, but she can't say it out loud, not to him. She's not even sure she can say it to herself, because even though they've been acting more and more like a real husband and wife, and even had sex, it's all starting to feel too real. "When is the wedding?"

"This weekend." He replies, sitting by her side, on the bed, and placing one arm around her waist. "Are you sure you want to come?"

"I'm sure. It will be fine."

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna take a shower now and then we can grab something to eat if you're done moisturizing or whatever that mask is doing to your face?"

"Sure!"

"Or maybe you can join me in the shower and I can help you take it off." He goes on, with a low, seductive tone. She blushes under the green mask, bites her lip and hides her smile. "What do you say 'bout that?"

"I…I-" She gags, moves her eyes back to the floor and moves on the bed, sitting straight with her back against the headboard. "I don't know if-"

"Tell you what?" He continues, with a smirk, before standing up and unbuttoning his jeans. "I'll give you a couple minutes to think about it and you can join me if you decide to."

.

She waited exactly five minutes, counting the time on the clock, waiting impatiently only to give him some space. He left the room and never looked back, already half naked, only teasing her with a pair of boxers and a grin.

April puts her phone down, stops her shaking leg by placing one hand on her knee and takes a deep breath, before standing up. She still has the avocado/green tea mask on her face, looking as ridiculous as ever. He wants her still. He wants her to join him even though she looks like an alien. That must be a good sign!

Getting up, she walks towards the bedroom door, and takes a peak before finally deciding to step out. The path to the bathroom seems longer somehow, and she keeps thinking about his reaction when he realizes she took his offer. She never took a shower with anybody else before, much else with a man. What is she supposed to do? Kiss him? Allow him to put his hands on her with the hot water running? Maybe even have sex standing, with her legs around him, against the wall? Or simply take a regular shower? Clean herself, and watch him get cleaned too? Oh gosh! So many doubts, so little time to figure it out.

Reaching the bathroom, she opens the door, peaks inside and sees the fog already filling the small space. There's a shadow behind the curtain, the water is running, and the person behind it seems unaware of her presence. She closes the door, then steps inside. Gulping and take one last deep breath, she tosses her top above her head to the floor, her hands fall to her shorts until she finally stands naked. Facing the shower, she extends one arm, and slowly pulls the curtain. "Jackson?"

"What the hell?"

"Aahh! Oh gosh!" She jumps so hard, she ends up stumbling on her feet, falling on the bathroom floor, butt naked. It wasn't Jackson behind that curtain. It was actually a very confused, very scared Alex.

"Kepner? What the fu-?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you. I thought-" She tries to speak and get back on her feet, while trying to cover herself up all at the same time. Luckily Alex is hidden behind the curtain himself, trying to cover his body too, so he's not peaking. He saw her naked, though, and for a brief moment, she saw him.

"Get out!"

"I'm trying." She retorts, searching for her panties on the floor. That's when the door is suddenly opened, with Jackson stepping inside, asking what happened after hearing her scream. He finds her still on the floor, covering her breasts.

"April, what-?"

"Don't ask."

He simply shakes his head, handing her a hand and helping her get back on her feet. Grabbing a random towel nearby, he wraps her body the best he can, trying to avoid expose her body even more. Alex, mumbling something to himself, probably mad with the whole situation, turns off the water and grabs his own towel, hanging near the shower with just one hand. "Freakin' green face, scaring me like that…" He goes on, talking alone, and pulling the curtain to the side to step out. April hides her face when he does, completely mortified, and Jackson gently puts his hands on her shoulders, understanding now she assumed it was him waiting for her in the shower. He did invite her and was indeed headed that way, but when he found Alex already there, he decided to wait in the living room for his turn, innocently forgetting about his own proposition. It was a misunderstanding and now he knew he was screwed.

When Alex left the bathroom, she turned around, not wanting to face him, too embarrassed to do so. Tightly holding on to the small cream towel he wrapped her in, she never felt more exposed, more uncomfortable. It was terrible enough that Alex knew she was decided to join Jackson in the shower, but it was way more embarrassing to know he saw her naked. Shaking her head and closing her eyes, she tried to erase the image of him naked from her brain. "I'm sorry if you thought it was me." She hears Jackson apologize, but she doesn't turn around. Instead, she asks him to leave.

"What? April, we still can-"

"No. I want to be alone. Please."

"But-"

"Please." She retorts. The evening was going from bad to worse, and she still has that stupid green mask covering her face. "Please, Jackson, just-"

"Okay. I'll go." He says, taking two steps and placing his hands on her shoulders, then a gentle kiss on the back of her head, hoping she'd feel better after a well-deserved shower. "I'm gonna make us dinner, okay?" She simply nods and he knows it's his cue to leave.

…

_The Wedding Day_

Jackson's friend, the one getting married, belongs to a very rich family from Boston. From what she learned, they were friends all the way through high school, and only lost touch when he moved to Seattle at the beginning of his intern years. But of course rich families never completely lose touch and when it comes to money and publicity, reconnecting those old traits of friendship becomes more important than anything. The wedding is proving to be a grand event, full of big names from all sorts of areas, well known to the general public. The luxury resort where it is taking place is set upon a bluff, overlooking the Pacific Ocean, like a beautiful fort, guarding the coast. It was completely booked for the guests for this special occasion.

From their room, she can see the crashing waves coming to shore in powerful surges, giving her that calming effect she loves so much. The wedding is taking place at sunset, and the reception is on the evening, throughout the night. Jackson warned she shouldn't worry, that everyone would be nice to her considering who she is, with whom she is. She understands that. Her presence might cause some confusing in their minds, and some questions could be asked. It is alright, though. She feels prepared. If she escaped the INS, she can survive this public introduction to what it means to be an Avery. Technically, she's not an Avery. She knows that and she can't let her mind fool her into thinking she is one when indeed she's not. But for all sorts of purpose, tonight she is an Avery.

Jackson comes into the room again from the bathroom. He's already dressed, the only thing missing is his tie. She's by the vanity, putting on her earing, a pair of white pearls that match her necklace. Her dress is still hanging in the closet, but women usually take more time to get ready than men, fixing their hair and makeup. But luckily, they're not late. The sun, though, it's not that strong at that time of the day, which can only mean that sunset is arriving soon.

She walks to the closet, picks her dress and moves again closer to the vanity. Taking off her robe, she can see through the mirror Jackson's eyes fall on her. Under it, she was wearing nothing but a pair of black lacy panties and a matching black, strapless bra. He should be used to being around her naked by now, but somehow his eyes still get glued on her, and like a kid on Christmas morning, she can feel him unwrap her like a present with just a stare. He stands there, though never saying a thing, simply observing as she takes one leg after the other and makes her way into that beautiful long green dress. Placing both hands inside his pockets, he licks his lips, probably thinking about how that green color suits her so well, how nicely it goes with her skin, with the vibrant tone of red hair now charmingly styled in an up-do.

She looks up, facing him, knowing she doesn't have anything to hide this time, because she looks good and she feels good too. He locks his eyes on hers, tilts his head to the right and smiles. It's that kind of mysterious, seductive gaze is very hard to look away from, because it locks your mind in an inexplicable way. Her mind automatically senses something behind his eyes. They're revealing, yet concealing his own thoughts at the same time. She's almost sure what it is, what he wants, what he needs. Through the mirror, she feels a certain growing tension, an undeniable force in his bright eyes. Holding the front of the dress, she then turns her face slightly to the side to glance at him from the corner of her eye. "Can you help me? My dress. I can't reach the zipper." She asks, and somehow the scene seems almost too familiar. He grins, with a delighted expression on his face when he starts taking the first couple steps to meet her. In silence, with the window open, the only thing they can hear is the waves crashing outside. And when he finally stops behind her, his fingers do the job of zipping her dress up. Then, he places his hands on her shoulders, thumbs resting on her skin, caressing it in small circles. His eyes never leave hers in the mirror, and she bats her lashes, trying to hide her smirk. When his hands fall over her back, to her waist, she gulps, takes a deep breath, already lost in him. There is something compelling happening. He wants more, but he won't say it. She wants more too, but they will be late if _more_ happens. Frantically making an effort to read more in the immensity of his eyes, she feels her mind go blank. He doesn't say anything, just thinks about it, and it becomes clear in his stare. But well, truth is the gaze is not meant to hide anything at all. No. The eyes are actually meant to reveal what the mind is overlooking.

"I like this color on you. This dress is…" He says, at last, after contemplating her for a few, dragged minutes. She's wearing a long, tight, strapless, green dress, with ruffles lining her bust. It's simple, but she loves it. Apparently, so does he. Pulling her closer, he spreads his fingers on the curve of her waist, lowers his head and drops his lips near her ear, on the back of her neck. "You look really nice." He whispers against her skin, moving his hands to her stomach. She drops hers and intertwines her fingers in his. Then, he places a slow kiss on her skin. His lips feel warm, but the tip of his nose is cold enough to make her jump. He smiles, places another kiss on her neck, never letting her go. Closing her eyes, April tilts her head back to allow him better access. It's amazing to think how things change and feeling evolve. How did it all happen? When did they become this close? This attracted to one another? Almost melting into each other's arms with just one touch? And when her heart starts racing every time his full lips meet her skin, she knows it's real and there is no turning back. It's a feeling that leaves her weak on the knees, with butterflies flying around her stomach and a burning feeling that leaves her powerless. It took her a long time to know this feeling, to even allow something like this to consume her, but it is what it is and she can't keep denying herself the attention of his touch. Not now, though, because they have a wedding to attend. "We're going to be late."

"And?"

She smiles when he pretends to ignore her and drops another kiss on her neck. "And I don't like being late."

"I don't like being late either…" He starts, sucking her skin just enough to give her goosebumps, with a chill running up her spine. "…But I like you better."

"And… I do too, but…" She blinks and sighs. He always has the right words for her and, for the first time, she believes them. "Well, we can't be late." April playfully goes on, turning completely around to face him. "And you're not even ready yet?"

"I was busy." _Busy_ looking at her, that is. Taking off his tie from his jacket pocket, she gives him a disapproving look. Isn't Jackson _Avery _supposed to know you shouldn't keep your tie like that because of the wrinkles? She takes the purple tie from his hand, puts his collar up, and buttons the remaining buttons left all the way to the top. "You know how to tie a tie?" He asks, but she quickly narrow her eyes, in defiance, placing the tie around his neck.

Looking for a stream on the front of the narrow end, she moves the wider end over the narrow end of the tie, so they cross each other on the seam. "Are you excited to watch your friend get married?" April retorts, making conversation while working her magic on the piece of fabric.

"I actually never thought this day would come." He replies. Finn Harrison, his close friend from Boston, used to be a ladies' man. Jackson and he used to have lots of success with girls back in the day, and they were a handful pair together. "He used to be my wingman, you know?"

"Oh really?" She asks, raising a brow and biting her tongue, while sliding the wide side of the tie up through the loop around his neck. Of course he was a hit with the ladies when he was younger. He still is, so there's no surprise there.

"Yeah. But don't worry." He continues, looking down as she brings a piece of the fabric through the knot in the front, tightening a bit and shaping the knot into a triangle. "I'm a married man now."

Tightening the tie around the collar by pulling on the narrow side of the tie, she laughs, entertained with the idea. It's somehow a relief, because she knows he means it. He's a handsome man, with a charismatic personality, and an easy smile. Women fall by his feet wherever he goes, and she knows he's fancied a lot. It should come as a threat, perhaps. But no! She's not worried. After all, they're in _this_ together, and even if it just for show, it's for 'better or for worse', like the vows they took say. "You're all set." April says, gently tapping his chest when she's done. He's all set and looking as handsome as ever, wearing a simple suit with a white shirt and a purple tie. Mindlessly, she raises one arm up, runs her small fingers through the thick short and curly hair on his head. Of all the versions of him, this one is definitely one of the best. His scruff is just in point, his hair is short but it gives him a kind of innocence she once thought lost, his eyes contrasting with the ocean's own color. "Done!" She says after putting one curl in order.

"Great." He nods, bringing both hands to the tie and taking a second to look in the mirror, pleased with what he sees. "Are you ready?"

"Almost." She turns around again, this time reaching for the perfume bottle on the vanity. Then, spraying the luminous fragrance on her neck, she feels him wrap his hands around her body again. "Jackson…"

"Your perfume on me?" Jackson laughs. He was close enough when she sprayed the perfume, maybe even caught a little bit of it. "Are you marking your territory?"

"No!" She replies, giggling, when he buries his nose on her neck, and takes a long, deep breath into her skin. She could never mark him as her territory, because she learned some time ago people don't belong to people. So, he doesn't belong to her. Yet, standing there so close, she never felt like she belonged to anyone else but him. If slight sprays of her perfume landed on him, it wouldn't hurt nobody. Maybe then other women would see, smell her perfume on him, walk away knowing he was hers. And maybe, people can belong to people. Just maybe…

He looks at her once again through the mirror, catching her eyes with a warming smile. "Are you ready now?" She nods, and before letting her finally he go, he kisses her neck one last time. The opulent, golden scent of her perfume shimmers on her skin like sunbeams. It's the perfect texture, describing her so well: sweet, but balmy; a sharp floral touch with fresh mandarin on top; jasmine, mixed with orchid, and rose in its heart; musk and blackberry in the trail. Yes, just perfect for her!

.

Sitting on the 5th row, on the groom's side, she watched as the bride made her way down the aisle, dressed in a fairytale sweetheart strapless dress, with a tulle puffy ball gown bottom and an elegant long vintage train falling down her back. The path to her fiancé was decorated with white petals and beautiful white roses on each sides. The site, set atop an ocean bluff, overlooking endless miles of sweeping coastline, provided an unforgettable atmosphere, with the sun setting just below their eyes. And when the groom finally laid his gaze on his bride, April saw all the love she once hoped to see in her own husband's eyes on her wedding day. The ceremony itself was unbelievably gorgeous, with them repeating their vows, exchanging rings and 'I love you'' in front of the whole crowd.

Her mind obviously fell to her own wedding day. It was simple, in the Courthouse, with no excitement, no gown, no veil, no four string quartet playing some fancy old music in the background. It was the complete opposite of what she was experiencing now through this couple's eyes. Actually, the most exciting part of her wedding day was the moment Jackson made her stand up and dace with her in the middle of a fast food house. That moment always puts a smile on her face.

Now, sitting on a table in the grand ballroom where the reception is taking place, she's watching Finn and his beautiful bride dance to a slow live band version of Frank Sinatra's '_It had to be you'_. In that moment, April can't help but to think about the meaning of that song, why they chose it, if it had any deep importance to that couple, if it was their song, the reflection of their story. As they keep on dancing, she finds herself placing one hand under her chin, supporting her elbow on the table, mesmerized by the dim lights and the shadows of the pair spinning around with such elegance and grace. Sure, it had to be rehearsed, because she doubts anyone can dance so beautifully like that without a lesson or two. And yet, on her own wedding day, Jackson didn't rehearse, he didn't have to, because the moment she fell in his arms, he swiped her off her feet. It was truly an unpredictable moment and she can still feel her cheeks blush whenever she thinks about it, and all the people staring at them while eating their burgers at the same time.

All the guest's eyes are on the pair, except Jackson's. She feels his stare on her, has felt ever since the ceremony ended. However, she goes back to the couple dancing, and to the man singing those meaningful lyrics with all his soul. _"It had to be you, it had to be you…" _

Touching her wedding ring with her thumb, she thinks about the conversation they still have to have about the future, about either staying or moving, keeping this or letting go. It's all too hard and painful and they've been avoiding it for too long. If they were to stay, if they eventually decided to stay in Seattle and not move to pursue careers elsewhere, they'd probably had to move. No one wants to live with a married couple and she doubts Alex would like it too. For now things have been nothing but normal. Well, if normal is the right word to apply, which it isn't, but they've been managing it pretty well so far. However, things changed the moment they had sex on the same couch people - friends, their housemate - sit every night, completely unaware of what happened there. Marriage life takes more than fluffy romance and reckless sex. It's a commitment, a serious vow made by two people in love, ready to share their lives together and learn how to grow on the promise that their love is going to last. Their marriage couldn't be more far from that. They got married by convenience, yet she liked to think their feeling towards one another definitely changed. However, the feeling of being nothing but a fool in love haunts her and scares her to death. After all the disappointments in her life, Jackson has always been the one constant keeping her above the surface somehow. They've been friends since what it feels like forever and she never pictured him being more than just a friend. But love is unpredictable and when it hits you, you can't do anything to fight it.

"April?" His voice wakes her up from her daydream, and he greets her back to Earth with a warm smile. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Why?" She replies, sitting straight in her chair, grabbing a glass of champagne and taking a sip.

He shakes his head, and leads one hand to her shoulder. "You seem distracted." With his big hand on her naked skin, Jackson watches as she puts the glass down, leaving a red lipstick stain on the crystal.

She looks at the hand resting on her shoulder, then slowly moves her eyes to his. They're sparkling with the chandeliers' light, curious to read her thoughts and bring her back to him. Drumming the tip of her fingers on the white pearl table cloth, April bites her lower lip, seeing the reflection of her wedding band shine on the glass in front of her. Funny how, in a way, everything seems to be going back to the beginning. They're at a wedding, reliving everything she once dreamed she could have, the fairytale, the fantasy of being that bride dancing in her husband's arms, with the veil and the pure white gown. She was none of that and she's not that _pure_ anymore either. Her only consolation is that she lost her virginity to her husband. Well, she prefers to think that way or else her guilt would consume her 'til the end of her days.

Then, she hears the first chords of a very familiar song, and a grin she cannot control appears on her face, covering her lips with a silly smile. If 'It had to be you' was Finn's song, then '_The way you look tonight'_ was theirs. "Jackson-" She starts, turning to him, waiting just another second so he can put his own champagne glass down and have her full attention. "Will you dance with me?" She's not usually this person, she's shy, insecure most of the times. But in a sense, ever since she got married and got to experience all sorts of new feelings and sensations, she's been feeling a different person. A stronger person, with more confidence in herself.

He doesn't think twice and, taking her hand, he walks her to the dancefloor now packed with other couples dancing as well. Grasping her left hand, and moving his right to her hip, Jackson conducts their moves, gently, while she rests her left arm on his shoulder.

"_Someday, when I'm awfully low, when the world is cold…"_

This time he doesn't have to sing, the live band is doing an amazing job. He can simply enjoy the closeness of her body in her arms, of her face slightly tilted to the side, touching his cheek, and the incredible smell of her soft perfume.

"We didn't have a wedding." He retorts, much to her surprise. Could he have spent the entire evening having the same thoughts as her? "Can you imagine it, though? My crazy mom planning everything? Three hundred guests and lots of food? Your parents would probably make us marry in church, but-"

_Us. _She notices the use of the term and it becomes impossible to hide her smile. It gives her a sense of proximity, a distinct excitement incomparable with any other feeling. It hits her that maybe he had all these secret plans for himself and the future with a legitimate wife, with memories of a real, and expensive, romantic wedding. In exchange, he had nothing, but a crappy Courthouse and burgers for a reception. It breaks her heart to even think about it. "I'm sorry, Jackson." She mumbles, almost uncomfortable. "You didn't have those things because of me."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He quickly replies. "It was my choice."

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this…"

"But it did and that's alright." Jackson firmly states, knowing how her crazy mind usually plays tricks on her and leads her to believe in things she shouldn't overanalyze. "Plus, you looked beautiful in our wedding day and you look beautiful now."

It never seizes to amaze her how good his compliments sound. If she looks beautiful, she feels even more beautiful because of him and the way he's making her feel tonight.

Well, "_The way you look tonight'_ is their song. This is their song and it makes sense it is. He praised her beauty when no one else saw it. He made her feel exquisite even when she was dressed in nothing but her own skin. He made her feel loved for the first time in her life. And he kept on giving her those same feelings and emotions every night and every day. This consuming sensation makes her feel warm inside, yet so right. It's so simple and pure, and she feels like she's walking on the moon half the time. It shouldn't be like this, because this is nothing but a contract between two friends. Correction: was! It sure doesn't feel like a contract anymore. This is where the hard part comes, because if he wants to leave, she won't be the one asking him to stay. And even when her mind tells her to ask him if he'd stay for her, tells her that they belong together, she has to remind herself again and again that _people don't belong to people. _It's a sad and empty feeling, and she wishes things could be different. Perhaps she should've learned about this love for him sooner. But you can't possibly control it, and the heart wants what it wants, when it wants.

"I think I'm gonna stay in Seattle." Jackson says. His tone is so low she almost has trouble hearing him with all the surrounding noise.

Her eyes shot open, and she truly questions if perhaps he can read her mind. "Why?"

"Because-" He pauses, gathers his thoughts and hopes she doesn't take this as him making a decision without asking her. Maybe he's being selfish, but he doesn't want to leave or watch her leave. So, licking his lips, and clearing his throat, he finally continues. "-I have a reason to stay. You."

"Jackson, Tulane is your best option and-" She stops, caught by surprise, she doesn't even know what to say. Her main reason for not wanting to have this conversation was her fear of listening to him say those exact words. Maybe he's making a rushed decision based on his present feelings towards her. Maybe sex or the guilt attached with the fact that she lost her virginity with him, was making him think he had to choose her in order for her to be okay.

"And what?"

"I don't want you to regret it. To regret me."

"So you're willing to stay?" He asks, once again catching her by surprise. "For me? Will you stay for _us_?"

She stops moving, firms her heels on the ground and drops her hand on his shoulder. Of course she is willing to stay. Of course she wants him to stay too. However, the same old fear starts crippling in, making her believe she would be never enough. It's irrational and she knows it. It's a selfish pain she is trying to fight, wondering if it's worth it. Deep down in her heart she knows it is, because they were friends before all this happened and even then they were good together. Marriage only came to prove what she feared the most: attraction is a killer, and when love finally hits you, it hits you like a storm. She had plans, dreams for herself and her career she knows he also has. Those dreams cannot be shattered by her presence, by a slight touch of attraction. Crashing them would be crashing her own. But truth is, when she found this love for him, she found a piece of her she never thought she needed or even had. It's scary to be this deep into something so ethereal and fragile. Could her heart handle it if he chose her and regret it in the end? Could this all be an illusion?

Panic starts taking over her and suddenly the walls are closing. Her mind is spinning around, her lungs can't take the air coming in. She lacks her breath, her knees shake and without warning, she lets go of him, and starts running towards the edge of the salon, making her way through the busy crowd. The reality of their situation is colliding by her feet, as everything else is: the panic of having this brand new love, the scary feeling of having to let him go and the doubts of letting him stay.

She runs through open door and finds her way into the garden, through the lawn, trying not to stumble on her dress, she run on her heels. As she moves through the empty and dark space, she keeps on moving, hearing his voice in the back of her head, desperate to get in touch with her, make her believe in him, in his words, in his actions. "April, would you please stop?"

"No! I can't let you do what you want to do for me."

"April?"

She only stops when a trail of loose petals hit the hem of her green gown, raising both hands to her heart, she feels it jumping on her chest, her pulse is pumping, blood rushing through her veins. This was never the plan. It was never the plan to fall in love with him, make love to him, give him her a piece of mind and soul and make things so complicated. Catching her breath, she feels his presence behind her, but doesn't dare to move around. Instead, she raises her eyes and sees she's in the middle of the aisle where a lovely bride and her groom married a few hours ago. Ironic, considering their history and the fact she was never in that position. The moonlight and the sound of crashing waves in the distance are the only thing keeping them company. The party is far behind, and only then she realizes how she recklessly ran. "I can't-" She starts, still breathless. "What if you regret it one day?"

"Life is made of what ifs… It doesn't mean anything."

"It does." She replies, keeping her back to him.

"If I leave, my _what if_ will be you. I don't want it to be you." He says, with a husky tone, and she can feel him taking another step. His reason is just as valid as hers, and it's okay to be scared with the whole situation, fearing the possible guilt of keeping someone only to watch them get hurt and frustrated one day based on their choice. However, on the other edge of the equation, he doesn't know if he can live with the guilt of letting her go, of setting her free. He could keep on going and she would eventually understand what he's trying to say, but perhaps, the best solution is to come completely clean about his feelings. So, with his heart on his sleeve, he gulps, swallowing a breath and finally lets it out. "I love you, April. I always have." When he speaks, she slowly turns around, facing him for the first time since her run up the hill. He shrugs his shoulders, watching as she looks at him in complete shock. "I love everything about you. Even the things I don't like, I love. And I want you with me." He pauses, not sure how the words are coming out or even if they're making any sense at all. The only thing he knows is that he's pouring out his heard for the very first time, saying those _three little words_ and meaning them. "I love you and I think that you love me too. Do you?"

She gasps, and time seems to stop. The moment is frozen and so is he. Completely terrified of exposing himself to this extension, Jackson waits for her reply, which seems to take forever. In the dim moonlight sky, he can still see blushing cheeks against her pale skin turn red. His heart falls by his feet, his stomach drops with it and his lungs close, until she finally starts walking towards him. Never leaving her sight, he blinks a couple times just to make sure she's not running away again. She isn't, though. She's running to him, to his arms, falling on them at last. Then, placing a long kiss on his lips, he doesn't need to hear another word. The feeling is mutual, and she understands it now.

_Do you?_ She does.

.

He carried her back into the building in between long kisses. Now, in bed, after making love to her once again, he runs his hand up her naked back. She's turned, facing the other side, and the sheet is only covering from her waist down. Falling asleep next to her is a gift he learned to love and value. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to spend another night away from her, since it was implicit they were both staying in Seattle. Building a life together is definitely going to be a challenge, but if they did it so far, they can make it for sure.

Jackson rests his head on his free hand, placing his elbow on the mattress. She looks adorable when she's falling asleep. Especially when she's naked. Gently raising one hand to her back, he finds her spine, and his hand travels all the way down her fragile bones, in a gentle motion. Then, with his fingertips, he finds a path all the way up again. This woman changed his life, turned it upside down and made him see things clearly for the first time in a really long time. If he ever prayed to God, he couldn't forget to thank you for her, for the INS, for every Visa problem she encountered, for giving them a chance to be husband and wife, for everything. He was truly grateful for finding her and being able to call her his wife. It might not have been real in the beginning, but it is real now.

The window is still open, but the breeze is warm. The sound of the waves is mixed with the remaining sounds of the party downstairs. Looking across the room, he spots her green dress tossed on the floor, next to his own suit. The party was fine, but the after party was even better and every minute wasted with her was a pleasurable blessing.

He thinks about his speech. _I love you, April._ Four words he never thought he'd ever say in his whole entire life and here he is, lying in bed with her, loving her more by the second. Looking back, it was a crazy proposition and marrying her was the last of his wishes. Goodness! He even made her propose to him in a dirty parking lot! How silly of him to put her through such humiliation! Despite being married already, proposing to her is something he's planning about. After all, she deserves it. She also deserves the ring. A huge rock to shine on her finger along with her wedding band… But that is a plan for another time. Now, he only wants to love her and make her feel his love. That's all.

With his fingertips, he starts drawing inviable circles on her skin. Then, Jackson lowers his head, takes a deep breath and manages to inhale the worn out scent of her perfume. Resting the tip of his nose on the back of her neck, he pushes her hair – already loose by now – to the side, placing a sweet kiss on her shoulder at the same time. His lips travel down while his hand continues to play with her back. His index finger slowly starts writing an _I_. He stops, smiles against her skin and hopes she's indeed sleeping. Feeling like a teenager, he keeps on going, slowly writing the following letters in the center of her back, _L. O. V. E._

Who is he? And what happened to Jackson Avery? Yes, because the Jackson Avery he used to know wasn't as ridiculous as him. Either way, it's okay. It is love. True love. Why not allow himself to be completely consumed by it?

A stupid grin appears on his face, when he places one last kiss on her edge of her neck. "I love you." Jackson whispers. Perhaps he should sleep too. The day will be long tomorrow, since they're going back home and Seattle is still a few hours away.

He settles on his side, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. It doesn't take long before he feels her body turn around, her legs and always cold feet search for his. It surprises him, but he doesn't move. However, he feels his wife rest her head on his chest, her arm being tossed around his waist and her voice, sleepy and a bit tired, mumble a low. "I love you, Jackson Avery." It's the first time she says it. With all the words and all the syllables, she says it. "I love you."

Jackson wraps his arms around her, in the certainty that even though this wasn't the plan, it was the best thing that happened to him. Everything changed. From best friends, to fake husband and wife; from lovers to two _lovebirds_ overwhelmed with their emotions. "Pumpkin?" He whispers, playfully, remembering the first pet name that crossed his mind on that first day.

"What?"

"At least I won't have to worry about the attorney and the five years in prison threat."

"You won't."

"And babe?"

"Yeah?" She's sleepy, but she still finds the strengths to smile. April loves the way _babe _sounds.

"How are we gonna tell Alex to move out?"

She pauses, giving it a thought, and then shrugs her shoulders. "We can just tell him we had sex on the couch. That will scare him out." April replies with her mouth pressed to his naked chest.

Jackson simply laughs, knowing she is probably right.

...

I had so much fun writing this story. It was supposed to be a one shot turned short fic, requested by lovely Safae, who keeps trusting me with her one shot requests. Thanks for all the patience and ideas. A&amp;S, we make a great team together!

I hope y'all liked this chapter! Please leave a Review!

Thank you for all the reviews and amazing feedback. Don't forget this is the final chapter! :)

Love, Annie.


End file.
